Coming Back Together
by Rontora
Summary: Married Samcedes must work through their issues and untold demons to save their marriage. I do not own Glee or its characters.
1. Chapter 1 Prelude

Hey guys so you see I updated the Trip and am working on Glee World, Breath Again and Is it love. But I was on a role when it came to writing so I banged out this story. I hope you like it! And the fast updates lol.

I am working on writing out the stories in full then adding them, its so much fun to read the reviews as the story is unfolding, so remember to review and let me know what you think.

* * *

Mercedes Jones-Evans, wiped the tears from her eyes and sighed. She stared at the TV trying to go back to when everything made sense. She watched at the couple on screen shared their first official Kiss as man and wife. Everyone applauded as they walked down the aisle, waving as they exited the church so happy, so in love and so unaware of the pain the years to come would bring.

She pushed paused feeling the sharpness of pain hit her in the chest. She stood up glancing at her suitcases. The time had come for her to leave she just couldn't bring herself to do it. She couldn't leave, she couldn't just take the twins and walk out, could she? She bit her lip thinking about their honeymoon and how they promised each other forever.

* * *

9 years earlier…

* * *

Mercedes smiled as she stepped out onto the balcony and smiled overlooking the beautiful soft white sand and crisp blue water of the resort. Sam Evans walked onto the balcony of their honeymoon resort and pulled her close.

"Why Mrs. Evans I think island life agrees with you."

"It could be this beautiful honeymoon resort, or it could be married life I'm not sure yet."

Sam wrapped his arms around her waist. "Oh you're not sure? I mean you did say you do."

"I know but I am gonna need at least 24 hours to make sure I didn't make a mistake."

Sam turned her towards him.

"Regretting me already?"

"Well it has been ten whole minutes since you kissed me. I think you're getting sloppy already."

Sam pulled her up spinning her and then he dipped her planting light kisses up her neck. He pulled her back up and tilted her face towards his.

"I love you."

"Well with moves like that how can I not love you?

"And I know most men would say I'm a fool but I am glad we waited. Being here with you seems damn near perfect. I don't think I could be any happier than I am right now."

She smiled at him pulling away.

"Oh?"

Mercedes opened her robe revealing a lace red teddy.

"You sure there is nothing I can do to make it better?"

"Woman you are gonna kill me. Again?"

She smiled shimming towards the bed.

"At least you will die happy."

Sam walked off of the balcony and hopped on the bed.

"True."

Sam smiled as he turned her over.

"This is one of the best decisions I have made in my life."

Sam moved in to kiss her but Mercedes shook her head. "Uh uh what do you mean one of the best?"

Sam pulled her closer to him. "Don't worry in the top five of wonderful and amazing choices I made you are the number one best choice. I love you."

Mercedes smiled pulling his lips down to hers. She placed a soft kiss upon his lips before holding him tighter. Sam pulled away leaving her breathless. He placed her hair behind her ears.

"I want to make you a promise right here and right now."

Mercedes bit her bottom lip staring up at Sam. "Ok."

"I promise that no matter how busy we get or how bad things may be between us, we will work through it. We will always make time for each other."

Mercedes sighed, smiling widely. "That's big talk there Mr. Evans. Are you sure you can promise that?"

"Oh I am more than sure." He said leaning closer to her and capturing her lips in his.

Back to present

Mercedes sighed glancing at the photo on her dresser. It was of them on the beach. The door opened and her eyes widened seeing Sam starring at her. His eyes went to her suitcase, he folded his arms and cleared his throat.

"Going somewhere?"

"I thought you were staying at the office late?"

Sam stayed put shoving his hands into his pockets. "Are you leaving?"

Mercedes wiped her eyes staring down to the ground. "I think I am. Sam I love you but after today I don't see how I can stay."

Sam shook his head moving closer. "If you just let me explain."

She held up her hands making him stop in his tracks. "Sam stop. Just stop it. I know what I saw."

"So you just gonna take my kids from me?"

Mercedes bit her lip holding herself. "I would never do that. They need you, I just I think the best thing for us is to separate."

"Separate? Mercedes come on its not that serious."

Mercedes laughed bitterly. "It is serious! I am trying my best to keep it together but you, its not a big deal? You don't think what I walked in on was anything serious? And that is why I am leaving. I am going to sleep in the guest room and after I drop the twins off at school I am going to find a place to stay. We can figure the rest out later. Right now I am tired and I really don't feel like dealing with you or this anymore."

Mercedes moved towards the door but Sam stopped her. "I understand you are upset, but I am too. You lied to me, have been lying to me for years."

"And you cheated!" she yelled back at him.

Sam shook his head. "It was one kiss! I was hurt!"

"I am not doing this. Excuse me."

Sam rubbed the back of his neck. "You know what? Fine you wanna leave go right ahead I have an early surgery in the morning and I need some rest."

He pulled at his tie and walked into the master bath as she shook her head angrily and grabbed her bags taking them to the guest room. He was no longer the man she fell in love with and it broke her heart. She laid on her bed wishing he would have fought more. Wishing he would come into the room and begged her to forgive him.

But he never came into the room. He never apologized and by the time she awoke, he was already gone. So she took the kids to school, then found a rental house in which she would stay until she found a house she would eventually move into. It was a tough transition but they worked out a visitation schedule and decided to work together for the kids.


	2. Chapter 2 Story Begins

I hope you guys enjoy don't forget to review and let me know what you think! Stay Blessed.

* * *

Mike Chang glanced around the dark street then motioned for Mercedes Jones-Evans to come to him. It was three in the morning and the silent street was only lit by a flickering street light. Clutching her Niece Bella and her two duffel bags she moved swiftly across the street. Shifting Bella in her arms, Mike opened the door and helped her place Bella into the back seat. After securing them in the car, Mike drove off glancing behind him making sure they were not being followed. Mercedes glanced back at the house that caused so much pain and cried even harder. It wasn't until they crossed state lines that she felt calm for the first time in months. She watched Mike as he drove silently and wondered if he was judging her the way she had been judging herself.

One of her few friends; Mike was the best. At 29 they had known each other since freshman year. Mercedes recalled the first time they met she and her best friend Quinn Evans were walking around the auditorium for freshman orientation trying to get a feel for what high school was going to be like and Mike trying to impress his friends walked over to them and grabbed Quinn's butt. While Quinn stood in shock Mercedes reached out and grabbed his asking him how he liked it. Mike was in shock but what could he do? He realized then and there he had met his match.

They all became instant friends after that. And when he thought he was in love with her she quickly encouraged him to date Quinn knowing they were a better fit. Now fifteen years later she was running for her life. And he and Quinn were the only ones she could trust.

As they drove few hours later Mercedes glanced back looking at her sleeping niece. She exhaled deeply then looked at Mike.

"I don't know how to thank you both for this."

Mike looked at his best friend and sighed. "We are family and we love you and anything we can do you keep you guys safe we will do it."

"So where are we headed?"

"The Condo, Quinn has already set everything up."

"What Condo?"

"The one Sam and I bought."

She sighed heavily. "The anniversary gift?"

Mike looked at her realizing going to the condo might now be such a good idea.

"Yeah, I'm sorry I didn't think about how hard it might be for you since Sam and I bought it on a whim for you and Quinn."

"Sam."

She folded her arms feeling herself frown.

"That ass." She spat.

"Ass huh?" Mike began to laugh. "If I recall you married that ass?"

She sighed looking out of the window.

"That was nine years ago and we are happily separated."

"Happily uh huh." He questioned.

"What?" she asked looking at him.

He glanced at her then looked back at the dark road ahead of him. "How long are you gonna pretend you are over him?"

She folded her arms and slumped down into the chair. "Who's pretending?"

"Mercedes you're my best friend I know you better than you know yourself. I know no matter how much you protest it you still love him."

She sat in silence and he gave her another quick peek then smirked back at the road.

"I thought so."

She looked at him. "You thought so what?"

"I thought you still loved him."

She took a breath. "Of course I still love him I have always loved him and to be honest a day doesn't go by without me thinking about him in one way or another. But every day it gets easier. Every day I get` a little bit of strength back."

"Well I guess that's good."

"Oh great!" she said smacking her teeth.

"What?" he said pulling off the highway?

"I was supposed to pick the twins up next week but now I don't know."

"Oh about that..."

She looked at him afraid to ask the question that was on her mind. "What?"

"We were supposed to have a family get together get weekend that's kinda why he wanted the kids."

She felt her heart sink and the fact she didn't know. "Oh I'm imposing I shouldn't even be here."

"It's ok we weren't having it here we were going to Sam's well your house…I didn't want to go anyways Sam was going to introduce us to his girlfriend- I mean."

Mercedes's heart sank deeper in her chest she pushed the sadness aside as she looked at Mike then turned towards the window.

"I am so sorry Mercedes."

"Its fine I mean we are separated he can date whoever he wants. That heifer better not be around my kids is all I gotta say."

"I'm sorry it slipped out."

"It was bound to happen. We have been separated for six months and he is a good looking guy who is smart and wealthy."

Mike laughed. "You're jealous."

"Am not." She said seriously.

"You are…I mean I understand he is your husband."

"No you don't understand Mike."

"I would if you just tell me what happened? Why did you leave him?"

"I told you we both just grew apart."

"Uh huh."

Mercedes made sure to keep her eyes on the road and away from Mike. He always knew when she was lying. So did Sam that was one thing they had in common. She sighed thinking back to when she first saw Sam. Quinn had invited her and Mike over to study their sophomore year, they had a big math test to study for and both girls knew Mike was the best in math. When they arrived they were immediately greeted by Mary Evans, Quinn's mother. She was so warm and loving. She invited them in and made them feel at home. Growing up in a house where her mother and father wanted nothing from her but peace and quiet she was not used to such an attentive mother.

About fifteen minutes into studying Mercedes set off in search of the rest room when she passed Sam's room. Being three years older than Quinn he was a freshman in college and only home during breaks and holidays. This fateful day he had to get away because he had mid-terms to study for. As Mercedes moved closer to his half cracked door she watched as a shirtless Sam laid on his back across his bed tossing a ball into the air as he tried recite something she couldn't make out. When he figured it was right he would turn over jot something down and begin tossing the ball back into the air.

She wanted to walk away but she was drawn to him watching the muscles in his arms ripple as he tossed the ball. Seeing the thickness and strength of his shoulders and neck as he laid across his bed. Someone cleared their throat and Mercedes jumped as Sam turned towards the noise. Mercedes glanced at Stacy their younger sister then back to Sam who now pulled on an open shirt and walked towards the door smiling. As he moved closer Mercedes backed up almost running into Stacy.

"Well what do we have here?" he said with a wide grin.

"Sorry I didn't mean to bother you I was uh looking for the bathroom."

She tried to keep from staring at him but she couldn't. Looking at his full tall stature did something to her insides. His open shirt revealed a rock hard chest with a six-pack she figured you could bounce a quarter off of. She thought if she looked away from his chest and to his face she would be fine but when she caught a glance of his eyes she was lost for words. His beautiful green eyes pulled her in and his smile took her breath away. She had to mentally remind herself to breathe. Stacy brought her out of her head and back to reality.

"I'm Stacy that's my big brother Sam."

"I'm Mercedes."

Stacy squinted her eyes.

"Are you Mike's girlfriend? Cause Quinn said they aren't together."

Sam smiled.

"Yeah are you?"

Mercedes placed her hair behind her ears.

"No we are just friends." She said catching Sam's eyes and feeling the weight of his stare. He did something to her but she couldn't look away if she tried. Stacy looked between them smiling and shaking her head, she tapped Mercedes on the shoulder.

"The bathroom is that way."

Mercedes nodded to her then looked back to Sam.

"Sorry to bother you."

Before he could respond she walked quickly to the bathroom and closed the door sighing. No man had ever made her feel emotions deep within by doing nothing but staring. She walked over to the mirror and glanced at herself. As she looked at her braided hair she wondered what Sam thought of her. With her hair corn-rolled down passed her shoulders in layers the tips were spiral curled and the way they framed her face made her feel cute. But now seeing Sam made her question her whole appearance. When she left for school wearing her brother's favorite Dallas Cowboys football Jersey and her matching blue legging she thought she was cute but now she wished she wore something more feminine.

She sighed exiting the bathroom and heading back down to the kitchen. As she walked in she noticed Mary breading some chicken. She walked closer and smiled.

"Would you like some help?" she asked to Mary's surprise. Mary turned towards her.

"That's kind of you but I know you don't want to spend your time cooking."

"I don't mind. I cook my own food all the time have since I was 9 because I was tired of eating the same thing over and over again."

"Well if you don't mind I could sure use your help cutting up some strawberries while I finish breading this chicken."

"No problem."

Mercedes washed her hands then took the strawberries from the strainer in the sink and began cutting the tops off and then cutting the strawberries into four halves and placing them into a big red plastic bowl. Mary glanced at her and was impressed.

"So your parents aren't good cooks?"

Mercedes shrugged her shoulders.

"They might be I don't know. They are never home long enough to cook dinner or anything like that and my brother only knew how to make a sandwich for us or order pizza if my mom remembered to leave us money when they head out."

"Sounds like you have had it tough."

"Not really I mean yea I have basically been taking care of myself since I was 9 but I am sure there are others who have it much worse. My mom and dad always make sure I have enough clothes for school and money in my pocket now."

"How old are you?"

"I will be sixteen sometime soon."

"You don't know?"

"To tell you the truth we never really celebrated my birthday much. Sometime between September and December whenever it was that they remembered they would leave a card and some money on my desk. Most of the time lately its once a month. So I know it was fall or winter just not sure which one."

"What about your birth certificate?"

"They whited it out."

"Why?"

She shrugged. "I don't know? One day I asked what day I was born on and my mom said she didn't know and I asked to see my birth certificate she pulled it out, whited it out and said there now it's whatever day I say…it's no big deal though."

Mary looked at her with sadness growing in her eyes. Mercedes noticed it and put down the knife tears brimming her eyes.

"You're not going to make me stop being friends with Quinn are you? I'm sorry I shouldn't have said anything. I should go."

Before Mary could get a word out Mercedes ran to the revolving kitchen door and fell backwards as Sam pushed it inward. She hit her head on the floor and Sam ran to her side followed by Mary, Mike and Quinn.

"Mercedes sweetie are you ok?" Mary said bending down to her.

Sam sighed heavily. "I'm sorry I didn't know you were by the door. Mercedes can you hear me? Mercedes?"

"Mercedes?"

Mercedes turned her head to Mike's as he brought her back to reality. He smiled.

"Where were you just at?"

"Sophomore year the first time we went over Quinn's."

"Ahh the time Sam knocked you out with the door."

Mercedes laughed.

"I was only out for like a minute."

"He apologized to you for like two weeks."

"I know it was sweet."

Mike's smile went to a frown.

"I think you should tell him what happened."

"Why? What good would telling him do me?"

"He is your husband."

She cut him off. "My soon to be ex-husband and please just don't tell him any of this."

Mike heaved a sigh. "You are gonna have to tell him. Don't you think he is gonna wonder where you are when he waits for you to pick up the twins?"

"Mike I will tell him soon I just want to know what I am going to do first so promise."

"Ok I promise."

Mike smiled at her. Mercedes was his best friend from the moment she grabbed his butt. He glanced at the pink sweat suit with matching tennis shoes. She was thick in every aspect of the word. He and Mercedes started hanging out in high school, Mike had a crush on her and her best friend Quinn. He and Mercedes tried dating for a week. She convinced him he belonged with Quinn. And she was right. Quinn was the love of his life.

Mercedes felt a drop of liquid roll down her arm.

"Man."

"What?"

"The bandage is leaking."

Mike went into the glove compartment and grabbed a box of tissues.

"Here use these tissues. We should be at the house in about ten minutes. Are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine. I just need a first aid kit."

"Ok we have one."

Mike pulled into the driveway seven minutes later. Quinn was out the door as soon as they pulled up. Mike parked the car and Mercedes got out. Quinn hugged her.

"Are you ok? Did he hurt you bad?"

She hugged Quinn back.

"I'm ok. Just a few bruises…I took all the glass out of my arm and once I get a first aid kit I will be fine."

"We have one in every bathroom. How is Bella?"

Mercedes felt tears come to her eyes but she forced herself to stop them.

"She saw the whole thing. She ran after him trying to pull him off of me."

"What happened?"

"I don't know…I never know."

Mercedes went to grab Bella but Quinn stopped her.

"Sweetie let Mike bring Bella in and we will clean you up."

Mercedes nodded and followed her into the house. Quinn looked at her sadly.

"So start from the beginning then."

Mercedes folded her arms as she stood in the foyer of the last romantic place she and her soon to be ex-husband had been. Mercedes sighed heavily wiping the two stray tears that fell.

"Well ever since Bella's mom went to rehab she gave me sole custody of Bella. My brother Royce was livid but I knew she was right he is no kind of father and apparently the courts agreed that Bella was safer with me. The judge granted him visitation rights if he got his act together. He wasn't for a long while but when my mom called saying he got his life back on track and really wanted to see her I figured maybe he had. For the first three weeks he was sweet he came on time stayed for an hour and left. I thought he was doing better."

"Ok if that was true then what happened last night?"

"He called and asked to see her. I said ok but this time he brought Frank over."

"Frank? Wait that guy who followed you around like all the time one summer?"

"Yeah Royce's best friend. Well I was reading to Bella and Frank came in with Royce. They were mad and high. I asked them to leave but Royce grabbed Bella and Frank tried to kiss me. I told him to stop that I wasn't into him like that and I had to get Bella. He told me I had to take care of him and tried to have sex with me. I pushed him off of me and walked to grab Bella he followed after me yelling."

Mercedes wiped the tears that began to fall from her eyes.

"I asked Royce to leave and take Frank with him. Royce pushed me and Frank grabbed me by my hair. I screamed trying to pull away from them and Frank hit me in my back. I punched him and ran into the kitchen. He ran after me and started to hit me. Bella ran into the kitchen and saw what happened. She jumped on Frank. Frank didn't even flinch he just tossed Bella onto the floor. Royce grabbed her and I ran after them but Frank grabbed me and slammed me against the wall. It was so forceful that my arm slammed into the glass double doors and shattered the glass. I fell to the ground and pretended I had passed out. They looked at me and realized what Frank did and took my car keys and left. That's when I called Mike and said it's now or never."

Quinn hugged her again.

"Sweetie I am so sorry that happened. Don't worry ok you are safe here. I know you only brought a few things but there is a store a couple miles out we will go get you guys some clothes tomorrow. Today you need to relax."

"Thank you." Mercedes said pulling away from her best friend. Always there for her she and Quinn were like two peas in a pod. They met in the sixth grade and became the best of friends immediately. For a long time Quinn was the only one to know Mercedes's secret about her family. How her mother and father threw money at her in order to escape parenting. Quinn led her to the bathroom.

"Did you do what we suggested?"

Mercedes nodded. "Yes I have the money in a duffle bag with my clothes."

"How much do you have?"

"Twenty Three thousand two hundred and forty eight."

Quinn stopped. "Wait wow how did you get all that."

"I have over a million in my trust but since that is attached to the joint account that is all I could get without alerting Sam."

"Oh I see. Well then that is enough to grab you some clothes and a few other things until we get this whole situation under control."

"Yeah well let me get cleaned up ok."

"Ok I am gonna check on the kids."

Quinn walked away as Mercedes walked into the bathroom. She grabbed the first aid kit. She looked at her arm then glanced at the mirror. She saw her purple eye and felt tears run down her face. She sat on the toilet seat and allowed the tears to flow. The heaviness in her heart was finally too much to bear and the dam she formed to stop the tears broke. She hugged herself covering her mouth as to not alert Quinn to her crying. This was not her life. When she married Sam she thought finally things were looking up. Finally she had someone who loved her unconditionally. She was wrong. There was a knock on the door and Mercedes jumped wiping her eyes and grabbing toilet paper to wipe her nose.

"Mercedes we are feeding the kids…I just wanted to see if you were hungry?"

Mercedes could hear the concern in Quinn's voice.

"I'm fine thanks though." She said hearing the shakiness in her own voice.

"Are you sure you're ok?" Quinn asked. Mercedes knew she wouldn't be fooled.

"No but I will be."

"Ok."

Mercedes grabbed the peroxide and poured it on the cut on her arm. It was a long gash down the left arm. After she bandaged her arm up she looked into the mirror again. Besides the purple eye, her hair was a mess. She pulled out her makeup. She dabbed it on her lower eye. She felt her eyes start to water again. She forced the tears to stop. She shook it off and pulled her micro-braided hair into a high ponytail. She cleaned up the sink and then walked to the den. Bella was on the floor playing with Damon and Erin; Mike's two boys. The boys looked so happy. Damon was the spitting image of Mike while Erin looked like Quinn. Bella looked so peaceful and happy. Mercedes tried to smile as she watched them. Quinn walked over to her.

"Are you sure you aren't hungry?"

"No I just really want to go to bed."

"Ok well we can take care of Bella for you…we were gonna take the kids to the park anyways."

Mercedes turned to her. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah its ok we got this.""Thank you."

"No problem you have had a tough day. Mercedes moved closer to Bella and bent down waving to the boys.

"Hi guys what are you doing?"

Erin looked up and smiled.

"We are making a tower Auntie Mercedes wanna help?"

"Yeah help us." Bella and Damon spoke in unison.

Mercedes smiled and sat flat on the floor.

"You know what I was going to take a nap but I like your guys offer better. Lets build the biggest tower ever."

Damon smiled.

"I think we are gonna need more legos."

Quinn smiled as she watched Mercedes build with the kids. Mike walked over to her.

"I thought she was going to bed?"

"I did too but you know she could never deny those kids or any kids anything."

"I hate that all this bad happens to someone so special."

"I know I just pray things start to get better for her soon."

"Me too baby."

Mike pulled her close.

"Me too."


	3. Chapter 3 A Little History

thank you guys for loving my works, I love writing for you guys because I know you appriciate it. So enjoy and stay blessed.

* * *

Sam Evans grabbed his phone. He looked at the caller ID and turned on the light.

"Hello?" he said clearing his throat.

"Were you sleep?"

"Yeah I was on call last night and up early with the twins. They crashed and so did I."

Mike laughed.

"Yeah you rest when the kids rest."

"Exactly! So what's up?" Sam asked stretching out across his bed.

"I know we were supposed come out this week but something came up and I didn't want you guys to expect us and we not show."

"Oh that's not a problem. But can I ask what came up?"

"Nothing really there was a problem at the condo so we just decided to head down here to handle it."

Sam sat up. "And didn't think we would want to join you?"

"Well you haven't been here in years."

"I know…so how about we pack up and join you. That way the kids aren't disappointed they are only with me for another week."

"Oh you don't want to come here. It's pretty dull." He said trying to sound boring.

"Well I guess it's a good thing we know how to start a PARTY. We will be there by dinner. Maybe if I can get them packed."

"You sure?" Mike asked trying to think of a reason for him not to come. "I mean it's a long drive for the twins."

"It's fine. We will see you tonight."

Sam hung up the phone before Mike could get another word out. Going to the condo was something he had been trying to do for some time. He knew he couldn't fully move on until he went there. He thought about when he and Mike first bought the place. He and Mercedes were celebrating their first anniversary and Mike and Quinn were newlyweds. It was a surprise from them to their brides.

Both women absolutely loved the Condo and for the first few years of marriage he and Mercedes enjoyed heading up there to remember why they married in the first place. He heaved a sigh as he glanced as the bedside photo of him and Mercedes and the twins. He loved his wife but if she was done there was nothing he could do about it. He figured he would give her time to heal but as they hit the four month road block called separation he knew she was done.

He climbed out of bed and his phone rang again. It was Blaine his best friend.

"Hello?" he said wondering why everyone was so social right now.

"Hey did Mike call you?"

"Yeah said he couldn't make it because he was at the condo."

"Did he sound worried to you?" Blaine always knew when something was wrong with any of the friends. All it took was a hello or hi and he could tell if you were happy or not.

Sam rubbed his head. "Kinda. But that's always how he is."

"Yeah you're right."

"But I'm heading down there anyways."

"Really? You sure that's a good idea?"

Sam laughed at himself knowing where his Blaine was coming from. "Yes I will be fine."

"Ok well I guess we will join you."

"Are you sure about that?" Sam asked.

"We were coming to you anyways so a trip to the condo where we can lay on the beach seems fine to me."

"Good. So we will see you guys there." Sam said grabbing his suitcase from the closet.

"Yes you will…wait." Blaine said into the phone. "What about Mercy?"

"What about her?"

"Is she gonna be okay with you taking the kids there?"

"Don't know and I shouldn't care, they are my kids and I have them until next week."

"Okay sounds good. Also someone has to call mom and dad."

"Well, since you and Mike have claimed my parents as your own, you can do that just let them know we moved it from my house to the condo.

"Is there gonna be enough room for everyone?" Blaine asked.

"Dude that condo has ten bedrooms five baths and a full living room, dining room, kitchen and more so I would say yeah it has room." He said placing a few articles of clothing onto the bed.

"Ok then I guess I will call them but you have to call Mike."

"Fine I will make the call."

"Good…see you up there."

Sam hung up the phone and dialed Mike's cell and waited for him to answer.

"Hello?"

"Mike hey so I just wanted to let you know that we are all gonna be there."

"What? Wait what are you talking about?"

"Since we can't do the get together here we are all just gonna head there."

"Sam I don't think that is such a great idea." Mike said. Sam immediately picked up on the change in Mike's voice.

"Why not it will be our little family reunion. So expect us there and we will see you soon."

Mike exhaled deeply. "Sam if you insist on coming up here you should know something."

Sam stopped packing and stood still wondering what was going on. Mike rarely sounded worried or frightened. "Why do you sound like that? What's going on?"

"it's Mercedes."

"What's wrong with Eviline now?"

"You know she hates when you call her that."

"I know. So what's up with Eviline? Is she trying to get the kids sooner?"

"Stop ok I don't want any problems to occur while you are here."

"Hey I have no problem with that annoying pain in my ass. She doesn't like me."

"I wonder why?" Mike said snickering into the phone.

Sam laughed a little too them stopped. "Wait why did you say while we are there."

"She and Bella are here."

"Bella? What's going on?"

"Nothing they are just here so I don't want any problems."

Sam looked at the phone as if he could really see Mike. He placed it back to his ears.

"Seriously what is wrong she vowed never to step foot in the condo again that's why I get it in the divorce something serious must have happened for her to be there now."

"Its nothing ok. Just behave."

"Hey its fine with me I will behave. Now mom and dad are another story."

"Please mom and dad love her. Said plenty of times you should never have separated from her."

"She left me remember."

"I still wish one of you would tell me why she left. Something happened."

"Yeah something did…so I will see you later bro."

He hung up and frowned. He respected Mercedes's wishes not to tell people why they separated mainly because it benefited him more than her. He knew if his family knew what happened they would look at him differently. But if Mercedes was at the condo with Bella then something may be wrong. He shook off that feeling and tried to get excited about leaving. Getting the family together was always fun. Whether Mercedes would take it well was another story.

* * *

As Sam arrived at the condo he checked his watch. A little past midnight. He looked at the headlights coming towards him. He covered his eyes to get a look at the driver. It was Blaine. His parents were always in their words "taking in stray's" so when Sam met Blaine, he was no exception. Blaine's parents had a hard time at first accepting that he was gay. Mary and Dwight opened him with open arms, even thought Sam introduced him beucase they were dating, that wasn't the case, he just knew Blaine needed someone.

Once they met Mike, he just seemed to fit in perfectly with their little group of friends even if he was a few years younger. Being the oldest of four children Sam couldn't help but feel protective of them and anyone else he was fortunate enough to encounter. They all worked hard to become successful in their own rights. He was proud at how they all turned out. Mike ran a very successful chain of fitness clubs and a Dance Studio. Blaine, a Music Teacher who specialized in counseling. Then there was his sister Quinn a photo journalist and Sebastian, Blaine's other half who was a very profitable Lawyer. His little sister Stacy who was in school studying to become a fashion Designer under Mercedes dear friend Kurt. And even though Mercedes was a homemaker, that was his choice, being a Doctor he worked long hours and he wanted her to pick up his slack, that didn't stop her form following her dream though and getting her Masters in English as well as being a very talented writer. Their children got the Evans genes as well. Sam waited for them to pull up and hugged his best friend. Blaine smiled.

"Need some help?"

"Yeah they are cute but heavy."

The men picked up the kids and took them into the house. Sam was surprised his key still worked. As they headed upstairs Mike came out into the hall.

"Can you guys be any louder?" he hissed.

"We could but we didn't wanna wake anyone up." Sam laughed quietly.

"Well I am glad you guys made it safely you know where the rooms are knock yourself out. Oh a reminder Mercedes is here with Bella so don't be alarmed if you see her tomorrow. The empty rooms have their doors opened. You can put Ray in the last room on the right. That's where the boys are and Reagan is in the room across from them Bella is already in there already. Night."

Mike walked back into the room and Blaine looked at Sam.

"Mercedes? Are you gonna be ok with that?"

"I am going to be fine. Let's put these kids to bed."

Sam and Blaine put the twins in the rooms then headed back to the car where Sebastian was unloading. Blaine ran to him.

"Baby I told you I would do that?"

"I know but you know me.

Sam patted Sebastian on his back and then walked back to his car.

"Well I don't know about you two but I am beat so I am gonna go to my room grab a quick shower and sleep."

"Ok well we will see you in the morning."

"Yep."

Sam walked into his room. The bed looked so inviting that he decided to skip the shower until the morning. He placed his bag on the floor and kicked off his shoes as he pulled off is shirt. He laid on the bed and looked at the ceiling. His mind wondered to the last time he was in the condo. He and Mercedes talked about the baby names.

* * *

Seven years and some odd months ago…

* * *

Mercedes fell onto the bed laughing and Sam followed her. He rubbed her belly and sighed.

"I can not believe in two months we will hear the pitter patter of baby feet."

Mercedes laughed at him.

"Yeah I think its gonna take them longer than a few days to learn to walk."

Sam laughed and kissed her forehead.

"So have you thought of ant names?"

Mercedes sighed.

"I have thought of nothing but names. Nothing seems to fit for a boy and a girl." She looked at him. "Did you want to name our son after you?"

"I thought about that but I don't want to do that, but I was thinking that I could name our son and you our daughter?"

She smiled nodded and Sam smiled looking down to her stomach.

"Ok. So what about Seth?"

Mercedes frowned.

"Uh no. how about Myra for a girl?"

Sam shook his head no. "I don't really like that…hmmmm how about Brennan?"

Mercedes laughed. "No thank you he doesn't feel like a Brennan."

"Ok. So what does he feel like?"

"I don't know…hmmm what about Reagan for her?"

"Reagan? Hmmm I like that. Reagan what though."

"Reagan Marie Evans."

"Marie after my mom's middle name?"

"Of course. I always wondered why they named your mom Mary Marie…"

He kissed her lips.

"I don't know but I like that."

"So now we need a boy's name."

Sam stood and bent down to her.

"I have one in mind if you don't like it that is fine."

She moved to the edge of the bed as he placed his hands on her thighs.

"Hit me with it."

"Raymond. Ray for short."

"Raymond?" she questioned. She bit her bottom lip and smiled. "Raymond Matthew Evans. Matthew in honor of his handsome, amazing and very sexy father."

Sam smiled and pulled Mercedes's lips to his.

"How did I get so lucky that I married the most amazing woman in the world?"

"Well for that you and thank your mom and Quinn."

He pulled her fingers in between his fingers.

"You remember the night I asked you to marry me?"

"I remember sitting in your parent's living room playing charades when you went up and said four words. It's a sentence. Then you got down on one knee pulled out this beautiful ring and asked me to marry you."

"You cried and hopped up saying you loved me and yes."

Sam kissed her hand and pulled her from the bed. She smiled.

"Best decision ever."

"Dance with me my pregnant wife."

"Sam I am not supposed to be on my feet."

"Then stand on mines. I want to hold you in my arms and make you forget all the woes of pregnancy."

"Oh then you can push these two out for me."

They laughed as she laid her head on his shoulder. Sam sighed as she held him tighter.

"Sam we will always be like this wont we?"

Sam kissed her forehead.

"I love you and you love me and yes we may face hard times but I promise when times get rough we will pack up the car come back here and remember why we fell in love in the first place."

"Deal."

* * *

Present

* * *

Sam sighed heavily as he brought himself back to reality. He frowned recalling the day she walked out the door and never came back.

In the room next to his Mercedes laid on her side staring out the window. She couldn't fall back to sleep. Being there brought up memories she prayed to soon forget. Mike told her Sam would be there in the morning and as happy as she was to see her kids she was not happy to tell him what happened. She sat up and grabbed her bag. She pulled out the gauze pads and peroxide. She look down at the soaked pad on her arm. She took it off and sighed as she cleaned the wound on her arm. She replaced the pads and sat on the bed.

Three years and some odd months ago…

Sam stood in the doorway smiling as Mercedes danced with their four year old twins. She looked up and smiled. "Hey guys go get daddy!"

The kids ran to him as she smiled widely. Walking over to him, she placed a kiss on his cheek.

"Can you take them to the table while I set it?"

"Of course."

Sam sat them in their booster seats as she placed the placemats and plates down. He cleared his throat. "So I wanted to talk to you… Puck was thinking about opening an office."

Mercedes glanced at Sam. "I thought you liked working with Jake and Ryder?"

"I do, its just with Puck I get to work for myself which means more money and helping more people."

Mercedes rolled her eyes. "Sam I don't know. Its not like we need more money. I have my trust and you have your amazing career we are pretty much set. Plus I thought you were going to cut back a little so you can spend time with your family."

"Baby I am a doctor. I save lives for a living I can't cut back my hours like some manager at the gap."

Mercedes sighed placing food onto the plates for the twins. "Sam if this is what you want then do it. But I just. I don't want to lose us in the midst of you doing this. I barely see you as it is."

Sam moved towards her and pulled her to him. "Baby I know that we have been through a lot and you are afraid we are going to lose ourselves in this new venture but I promised you that we would always make this work and I am standing by that."

Mercedes stood on her tippy toes and placed a kiss on his lips. "How about we finish dinner, and after we put the kids up for bed we have a little mommy/daddy time."

Sam smiled. "Deal. As long as that means you get to dance for Daddy…"

Mercedes shook her head. "Oh no baby, you will be doing the dancing."

* * *

Present

* * *

Mercedes grabbed her phone and scrolled for her favorite song. "The thing about love." by Alica Keys. When she found it she laid back in the bed with head phones on. It was her hearts song. When she would sing that song it would ease the loneliness and pain in her life. she began to sing and felt tears come to her eyes.

Sam closed his eyes. As he drifted to sleep he heard the sweetest sound. He didn't know where it was coming from or who was singing but it was soft and beautiful and he couldn't think of a better way to fall asleep.


	4. Chapter 4 Cant keep my hands to myself

I love the responses and I know you have questions, they will be answered as you continue on the story. I will tell you that it wasn't lack of love on Samcedes part that broke them apart. It was everything else. If it seems Mercedes hasn't looked back , the future chapters will show you she has, she just felt Sam deserved better. So I hope you enjoy this chapter, and don't forget to review! Love ya and stay Blessed.

* * *

I don't know why but something in my spirit is telling me to add this. Thank you for bearing with me.

I know you are going through it, and you feel like it would be easy to just let go and end it, I am tell you not too. You are loved, you have people who love you. Its easy to give up, it takes true courage and strength to move on, and asking for help doesn't make you weak. It makes you stronger than most.

Blessings to you and yours.

* * *

Sam awoke and shot strait up. He didn't know where he was at first then it hit him. He glanced at his watch. 6:47am. Even on vacation he couldn't sleep in. He smelled coffee in the kitchen and the start of bacon and eggs. He was hungry but he needed a shower first. He walked into the bathroom and smiled. It was big and beautiful. A light blue color all around. Dark and light blue towels with a chrome sink. He opened the door to the shower and turned on the water. As the water warmed he realized he had forgotten his soap. He turned the water off and walked back into his room. As he searched his bag for his body wash and wondered if the kids were up? They could sleep all day if he let them.

He stepped out the room and down the hall to the kid's rooms. He opened it and they were still sleep. Walking over to them he kissed Raymond and Reagan on the cheek then turned to Bella kissing her on the forehead before he walked back to his room and grabbed his body wash then walked back into the bathroom. He stood for a minute the shower was running but he knew he turned it off. Didn't he? He removed his robe and opened the shower door. As he stepped into the shower he heard scream. It took him a moment to realize there was a woman in the shower.

"What the hell are you doing?"

Mercedes turned around and began hitting Sam.

"Owww stop hitting me I'm so sorry I didn't know anyone was in here."

She shoved him out the shower.

"Sam get out! Stop looking and get out!"

He backed out the shower and grabbed his robe. She shut the door and turned off the water. She stood listening.

"Are you still in here?" she asked.

"I am leaving now."

He walked out the room as Mike and Quinn ran into his room.

"What's going on?"

Mercedes walked out of the adjoining bath room to Sam's room with a fluffy pink robe on.

"What the hell were you thinking? You can't just barge into someone's shower like that you stupid fool!"

Sam moved closer to her. "Me? I thought I left the water running that is why I got in."

"Oh sure you did." She said placing her left hand on her hips.

"Why would I get into the shower with someone in it? Especially you in it?"

"I don't know you tell me I didn't walk in on you."

He crossed his arms trying to turn the table on her. "What were you doing in my shower anyways there are at least five bathrooms in this house."

"Its connected to my room you ass."

"You gonna stop calling me an ass."

Mercedes smiled moving closer to him.

"Ass! Ass! Ass! Ass! ASS!" Sam stepped closer but Mike stepped between them.

"Ok calm down there is no need for name calling. What happened?"

Mercedes turned towards Mike. "This ass walked in on me while I was in the shower."

"I didn't do it on purpose. I walked into an empty bathroom. I realized I forgot something so I turned off the shower and walked out. I went to check on the kids then came back in here. When I walked back in and the shower was on I naturally thought I left it on. It's not my fault. And your arm is bleeding."

"What?"

She looked down at her arm and saw red seeping through the fluffy robe.

"Dammit not again."

She ran out the room and Quinn followed her. Sam looked at Mike.

"Wow."

Sam begins to smile. Mike shakes his head.

"Sam stop."

"What.

"Leave her alone ok. She has had a rough weekend and seeing you cant be easy on her."

"I'm sorry it's just nice to know I still get under her skin."

"Why is that?"

Sam's smile widened.

"It means she still cares. So what is she doing up here anyways."

"It was a spur of the moment thing. Just because you are separated doesn't mean that we are no longer friends."

"And that is it?"

"Yes."

Sam looked a Mike trying to see if he was lying. He moved over to his bed removing his clothes from his bag.

"So if that is true then what happened to her arm?"

"I don't know."

Sam smirked. "You are a bad liar."

"And you are very noisy but if you want to be of some help then can you check her arm out?"

"Take her to the hospital."

"We cant?"

"Why not?"

"We just can't…so can you do it please?"

Sam shook his head no, he knew he was going too but he wanted to at least put up a fight. "Nope I'm on vacation."

Mike placed his hand over his head. "What is the point of being a doctor if you don't help people?"

"Mike even if I wanted to help her, she won't let me near her."

"Sam can you just do it please."

Sam looked at him and sighed heavily. "Fine I always keep a kit in my bag."

"Thanks. But first can you put some clothes on?"

"Yeah."

Sam shut the door as Mike walked out. He thought of Mercedes and wondered what this week would bring? He knew he had to get the smile off his face before he went into the room but he couldn't help it. He needed to see Mercedes again. She was a sight. A beautiful sight that still sent waves of emotion through him.

* * *

Mercedes pulled her shirt over her tank top as she looked at the cut on her arm. It wasn't closing. As she held a cloth over it she tried to stop thinking about Sam's naked body. His six pack rippled as he breathed. When her eyes traveled down to his thighs she shivered. He was very well endowed and as she remembered the good times her lips formed a smile. He was a pure genius in bed and a true giver. He worked her body in every sense of the word, she grew stimulated at the thought of him doing things to make her body sing his praises. She had to hit him just so she wouldn't lose her cool. There was a knock on the door.

"Who is it?"

"It's Sam."

She stood still for a moment not knowing what to do. He knocked again.

"Mercedes let me in."

She walked to the door but didn't open it. "What didn't get enough of me while I was in the shower?"

"I just wanna take a look at your arm."

She opened the door.

"Just because you are a Doctor doesn't mean I want your old crusty hands on me."

He leaned his tall body across the door frame as he crossed his arms. "You have a smart mouth you know that?"

"And you're an asshole! Did you know that?"

"Yeah well you married this asshole!"

"And you married this smart mouth! I am Eviline remember?"

Sam sighed, it was a nickname he gave her during "her time of the month" before they started dating, she would get really mean…and it slipped out once, got so under her skin he couldn't help but call her it. He sighed.

"Can I just look at your arm?"

He moved closer to her. "Please?"

She rolled her eyes moving out of his way. "Fine." She huffed. He walked in and they sat on the bed. Before he started he gave her his once over which usually told him everything he needed to know about a women. However in this case it was to see just how much she had changed since the split. She wore blue jeans and a red tank top under a white buttoned up shirt. She was still the shortest woman he had ever dated, with nice shapely legs that were attached to thick thighs and hips. His eyes drifted to her chest. Nice big breasts that called to him. He was indeed a breast man and she knew it. She wore low cut shirts just to tease him. He wondered if she was doing that now. He moved to her face and was taken aback. He didn't remember her brown eyes being so intoxicating or her plump lips being so inviting. That was a lie, he did remember and he wanted her. She took the cloth off and he shook his head at the damage.

"What happened?"

She looked away from him. "I cut myself."

"Yeah that's not what happened." He said staring at her. She whipped her head around.

"And how do you know?"

"Because I know cuts and I can see the bruises on your face. So who did it."

"I told you I did."

He shook his head. "There is no way you could do this much damage to yourself."

"And how do you know?"

"Because you are left handed?"

"Yeah so?"

"So if you made the cut yourself then the gash would be on your right hand not your left. Plus as I said, even though you tried to hide it I can see the markings of a black eye."

"Whatever." She mumbled.

He stood growing frustrated. He hated when she would say that it was like nails on a chalk board. "Whatever? That's a great answer thanks."

"Whatever can we just do this?"

"You need stitches or it's just gonna keep bleeding. We need to get you to the hospital."

She stood looking at him. "No."

"No what?"

"I can't!"

"If you don't go you could get an infection or something even worse."

"Sam I cant." She turned from him and moved towards the open window trying to will the tears not to fall. Sam walked up behind her.

"Who are you running from? Is it Royce? Did he do this? Is that why you and Bella are here?"

"Sam leave it."

"Mercedes tell me what really happened?"

She turned towards him allowing the tears to fall. "Royce came over to see Bella and he brought that Frank guy. Things happened and they attacked me."

Sam stood.

"What? Where are they?"

"Sam calm down. I am ok and so is Bella. I am taking care of everything."

"Mercedes."

"Sam I stopped being your concern when we filed for separation so either fix my cut or leave me alone."

Sam felt the anger inside him rise. He frowned looking at Mercedes, seeing the fear in her eyes and knowing there was nothing he could do about it made him feel helpless. He sighed. He grabbed her arm examining it.

"How did you get the glass out?"

"I used tweezers and don't worry I cleaned the wound and tweezers and used a magnifying glass to make sure I didn't miss any."

"I'm sorry that happened to you."

"Can you help me or not?"

"You know I always keep supplies when I am with the twins. I will do it here."

She sighed. "Thank you."

"I am gonna need to take your shirt off."

"What? Why?"

"Just your white shirt…here let me help you."

He leaned across her and gently removed her arm from her shirt. She held her breath as he did it. She couldn't deny she was still so attracted to him. He inhaled and was taken a back and how she smelled. Her old fruity peach scent was replaced with a light seducing scent that played with is senses and made his body react to her in a way it hadn't in a long while.

She looked up to him and gave him a weak smile. "Thanks."

"No problem."

He pulled out peroxide, gauze, antiseptic spray and a needle and string. After he poured peroxide over her arm and then took some antiseptic and wiped down her cut.

"So how long has it been open?"

She winced at his touch. "Just a day or two."

"Thought it would close on its own huh?"

"Yeah I guess."

As he spoke he began to work on her cut. He knew the best way to calm her nerves was to talk to her. He squirted a numbing gel onto her arm and rubbed it in.

"This should numb the area enough so you won't feel anything."

"Ok."

She looked away as he began to stitch her arm up. He glanced up at her then back to the cut.

"So how have you been?"

"Fine."

"And Bella how is she?"

"She is doing better. She misses the twins like I do."

"I know you do. Have you seen them yet?"

"Not yet I didn't want to wake them."

"Ok well I know they miss you too."

She shook her head and looked at him.

"Since you're so talkative tell me about your girlfriend and don't try to deny it Mike let it slip."

Sam stopped what he was doing and looked at her. He frowned.

"Mike has a big mouth. What about her?"

"I dunno I mean how long have you guys been dating." She asked looking at him. He looked back down to her arm and began working again.

"A couple months. After we filed for separation it hurt at first made me sour towards love but after I began watching the kids grow I realized that I didn't wanna be bitter anymore. I know there is someone out there who is it for me."

She turned away from him frowning.

"Lucky you." He squinted to her and she sighed. "You deserve to be happy."

"You don't believe that same?"

"I believe that if you are lucky enough to find it hold on to it. But I don't see that kind of love in my future not anymore."

"Because of me?"

Mercedes sat in silence as he went back to work. She glanced down and saw that he was almost done. She inhaled deeply.

"So does this mean that the separation is going to turn into a Divorce?"

"Isn't that where we were headed anyways?

She looked at him and then looked at her arm.

"So are you finished?"

"Just about. Are you ok?"

"I am fine."

"You sure?"

She looked away wiping a fallen tear from her eye and closed her eyes. Sam looked at her for a moment wondering what was on her mind. He placed Neosporin on three separate gauze pads and placed them on her cut. Then he grabbed the bandage wrap and wrapped her arm up.

"And we are finished."

"Thank you it feels so much better already."

"Good. Now you wanna keep one of these sterile cloths on and the bandage until they dissolve."

"What?"

"What?"

"They dissolve?"

"Yeah it makes it easier on everyone."

"Wow. Ok then."

"Oh and you're gonna need to spray it with this."

He handed her a bottle. She took it and smiled.

"Thank you for helping me."

"Thank you for letting me after what happened between us and then what happened earlier."

She stood rubbing her arm. "Can we not even talk about that I am embarrassed enough ok."

"What are you embarrassed for?"

"You saw me naked."

He gave a wide smile as he gathered his things. "And? I have seen you naked before."

"That was before."

"Before what?"

Before you broke my heart! She screamed inside her head. But instead of saying what she felt she just sighed and looked away.

"Nothing I should go check on Bella and see the twins."

"Of course."

He picked up his bag and smiled.

"So you think we can get along here this week?"

"I don't know being in this condo I am reminded of us and all the times we spent here and I breaks my heart."

"I know what you mean last night I was haunted by visions of us picking out baby names."

"That was the last week we spent here together. We used to come up here all the time then it just stopped."

"Yeah who knew starting my own practice with Puck would have taken up most of my time."

"Not I."

Sam looked at her then sighed. He moved closer to her seeing her glistening eyes.

"I never intended on hurting you."

"Yeah I heard that before remember."

She moved from him and his hand fell to his side.

"I am just trying to make things go as smoothly as possible. Not matter what happened between us we shouldn't go around blaming each other."

"Says the man who is one hundred percent to blame that's funny."

"I recall you playing your part in all this too."

"Yeah my part didn't consist of cheating thank you very much you ass."

He threw his hands up. "No just the lying right?" He volleyed back. She rolled her eyes.

"Yeah and you always know how to change the subject so you look like the man who did nothing wrong."

Sam moved to her grabbing her hand.

"I know I screwed up. I hurt you trying to ease my pain. Mercedes I regret hurting you every day and if I could take it back I would because breaking your heart killed me inside. A part of me left with you and I doubt I will ever get it back. You meant the world to me and I screwed it up letting my anger get the best of me."

"I am done talking about this."

"Why?"

"Because you moved on and going back will only open a door or hurt and anger and I don't wanna go there."

Sam moved a braid out of her face. "You know it has only been six months but you look different."

"Having the twins and Bella keeps me on my toes."

"Well you should thank them."

"Why?"

"Because they are working you out in all the right places."

She looked at him and smiled. She moved towards the door but he stopped her.

"What happened to the peach spray?"

She turned towards him.

"What?"

"The peach spray. You wore it all through high school and our marriage. You're not wearing it now."

"I wanted to try something new, why you don't like it?"

He pulled her closer nuzzling her neck.

"I love it. I cant make out what it is but it smells so good on you. What's it called?"

Her body shook as he nuzzled her neck again. She still felt drawn to him. She knew there was more to him than his looks but she couldn't get past them. From his black tee to his faded blue jeans. She couldn't see anything but his perfect chest. She stood and smiled.

"It's from Victoria Secrets its called "Pure Seduction"."

He inhaled deeper.

"And who are you trying to seduce?"

"No one I was in the store and I wanted something new when I smelled it I knew it was for me."

"I swear it is doing things to my body." He whispered in her ear. She shivered at his voice. She tried to pull away but he held her close.

"Sam."

Was all she could get out as he kisses a trail down her collarbone. She pulled away biting her lower lip and couldn't resist pulling him to her. She pulled him down to her and felt a shiver up her spine as their lips touched. He allowed her to kiss him and couldn't help but pull her closer to him as his tongue caressed his. He pulled her backwards as they fell onto the bed. His hands explored her backside as his tongue played with hers. After a minute she pulled away.

"Wait…stop."

"Baby don't, oh God please."

"No Sam this isn't right. You need to leave."

"I want you so bad right now."

She stood up from the bed and grabbed her shirt. Sam stood looking down to his growing member then back up to her.

"Do you see what you do to me Mercedes? Still?"

She glanced down as well and felt her face flush with longing. As much as she wanted him she knew it couldn't happen. Sam frowned as he walked to the door.

"If it starts to bother you just let me know."

"I will."

He gave her once last nod as he walked out her door and she closed it behind him falling onto her bed with tears brimming her eyes. This was not going to be easy at all.


	5. Chapter 5 New Look

I love the reviews! I will let you know that Merce has checked on the kids it just wasn't written, that is how she knew they were still sleeping. More about Mercedes past, and Samcedes love. As always stay Blessed and review. Also the twins are 7 and Bella is almost 9.

* * *

Mercedes walked down the stairs she was face to face with Sam's best friend Blaine. She smiled.

"Look at one of my favorite men."

"I had to have moved up the list since my Sam was stupid enough to let you go."

She hugged him and smiled.

"Well it's his lost right?"

"Right! So that is your little niece stuffing her face with the twins and the other kids in there?"

"Oh yeah. Bella is with me now."

"For good?"

"Yep for good."

"God I know she must be happy to have a stable family."

She nodded as they walked completely down the stairs.

"I can't believe you're here it seems like I haven't seen you in forever."

"Yeah 8 months is a long time."

"I know so how is your marriage going?"

"Great! I love it. I was made to love Sebastian."

"Well he is very lucky to have you."

"We are lucky to have each other."

Mercedes smiled as Blaine glanced down to her arm.

"What happened to your arm?"

"Oh just me being clumsy had to have your Sam work his magic."

"Well at least you guys are being civil."

"Yes we are."

"Anybody Home?"

They turned towards the door and Blaine smiled walking over to his for all intended purposes "parents." The Evans clan got their looks from their parents. There was no doubt. Erin Evans stood at 6'3. He was built and had a touch of grey in his hair. Mary Evans was the shortest in the family at 5'5. She had long blonde hair which she kept in a ponytail. She had greenish grey eyes and dimples on both cheeks. She smiled at Mercedes.

"Mercedes? Nobody told me you were coming here."

Mercedes smiled walking over to her.

"Hi Momma it's great to see you."

"Oh its so great to see you too. How have you been?"

"I'm ok. Better now that I'm here."

She hugged the older woman as Sam walked down the stairs.

"Mom, Dad."

Mike walked over to them.

"How was the drive?"

Stacy walked into the condo.

"Long I want to get to my room and change and do nothing all week."

Sam looked at her shaking his head. "Stacy you just got here you mean to tell me you came up here to do the same things you did at home?"

"Sam its like you don't know me at all, I'm 19 unless I can shop too I am just gonna relax."

Stacy walked over to Mercedes.

"Mercedes look at you. Looking good girl sucks my no good brother let you go."

She smiled as Mercedes shook her head smiling. Stacy looked at Sam.

"I was just messing with you. So Mercedes how long have you been up here?"

"Just a day. Its great to see you."

"Yeah and you didn't call me last week either."

Mercedes looked to Mike then back at Stacy. "I'm sorry…things just got really crazy."

The kids walked out the room with Sebastian and Quinn and the twins ran over to hug Mercedes.

"Mommy."

Mercedes bent down to hug them.

"Hey guys I missed you."

Reagan smiled widely and Mercedes held her chin.

"Reagan did you finally loose that tooth?"

"Yep and the tooth fairy gave me twenty dollars." Mercedes looked at Sam and he held up his hands.

"Hey the tooth fairy wasn't use to being the tooth fairy and he didn't have change."

Mercedes ushered them to their grandparents as Bella walked over to Mercedes and she hugged her. Mary smiled at them.

"Oh goodness is that Bella?"

"Yes ma'am."

Stacy hugged Bella.

"Look how beautiful you are…I cant believe its only been 6 months. She has grown so much."

Mary looked at Mercedes.

"I was sorry to hear about your sister in law, has the guardianship been made official yet?"

"Last week."

Sam looked at her.

"I didn't know that. I thought you were still going through the motions?"

"I was going to tell you when you dropped the kids off…not that it matters."

"It does matter. You know I care about her just like one of ours she was with us enough."

"Yeah I know you do Sam." Mercedes said turning back towards Stacy.

Mary smiled broadly as everyone laughed and talked.

"Wow its like my whole family is here. And yes Mercedes that includes you and Bella even if you and Sam refuse to tell us what is going on."

Mercedes smiled nervously as Mike stepped up.

"So is anyone hungry?"

Sam gave him a nod as Mike led everyone into the kitchen.

"You all know I am a whiz around the kitchen. The kids have all eaten so eat up everyone."

Mercedes stood in the doorway watching everyone grab plates and start chattering about their lives. She glanced around realizing that she really missed Sam's loving family. She started walking out the room when Sam walked behind her. As they stood in silence Mercedes couldn't help but think back to the times when she would be cooking in the kitchen and Sam would stand behind her holding her. As he moved closer to her she shivered wishing he would envelope her in his arms and that things could go back to the way they were. He caressed her arm and she sighed. He bent down to her ear.

"Are you ok?"

She shook her head no and turned towards him. "I just realized that I really shouldn't be here. I'm intruding on your guy's family time."

"You're not intruding. You are family."

"No, I was family." She turned towards them and heaved a heavy sigh. "Look at them. Laughing, having fun. This is the family I've always wanted the family I thought we had."

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing forget I even said anything. I don't want to open that door back up."

He nodded knowing what she was talking about. "You should eat something. So come on."

"No it's fine."

"No its not so you come on."

He pulled her into the kitchen. Quinn smiled.

"So Mercedes we were all thinking about going to the Drive in."

"Oh come on what are we 14?"

"Please you know you love the drive in."

Mercedes laughed. "I know. So yeah I don't mind. So are you in Sam?"

"Sure where do I have to go."

Mercedes frowned. "Wait what about the kids?"

"Don't you worry about them! Erin and I wanted to take them to Chuck E Cheese so we can just watch them all night. You guys go and enjoy yourselves."

"Are you sure you don't mind taking Bella I mean if you just wanted the grandkids."

"I will hear none of that. Bella is as much my grandchild as the rest of those kids. And you know that."

"I just feel like we are imposing."

"That is nonsense ok? So put that out of your mind."

"Yes ma'am."

Mercedes smiled at Mary. She was so mothering and loving. Mercedes loved being around Sam's family. They always made her feel right at home, and they did the same thing for Bella. She was kinda nervous when Mike said his family was coming up here. She didn't know if anyone would want her around since the separation.

Mercedes sat next to Quinn and shoulder bumped her.

"So Quinn I have made my decision. I think it is time to lose them."

Quinn looked at her surprised. "Really?"

"Yeah so you think you can help me?"

Stacy looked at her.

"Ready to lose what?"

"My braids."

Stacy smiled.

"You have worn braids like ever since I met you."

"I know but my life is changing and it's time for me to change with it."

"Can I help?"

"Sure I just don't know what to get."

Quinn smiled. "Well the kids are playing and I am sure the guys won't mind watching them. Let's go out."

"What about this color?"

Stacy held up a layered shoulder length wig. It was a mixture of dark and light brown.

"I cant believe you guys are convincing me to get a wig." Mercedes said grabbing the wig.

Quinn laughed grabbing the wave cap the associate had given them. "Hey its just until you decide how you want your hair. We take the braids out. Let your hair breath a little while. Unless you have changed your mind."

* * *

Mercedes looked into the mirror and took a deep breath holding the wig to her head. "Yeah well I have no choice now I started taking my briads out last night. That is why I am wearing this ponytail."

"Well I like this color. Its different. And I think its time for a change."

Mercedes placed the wig on her head and smiled as she looked into the mirror.

"Wow. It's like it's not even me." She looked at Sarah the Sales Associate helping her, who wore her own bright red wig that went well with her dark brown skin. "What if it comes off I am not good at keeping hair in place."

Sarah smiled as she bent down to look into the mirror with Mercedes. "Its called a lace wig you see the lace in front? You can either use special tape or glue to keep it in place." She pulled the wig off and smiled again. "You know if you want, we have an opening over in the salon. They can finsh removing your braids and have you out of here in two hours."

Mercedes looked over to Quinn and Sarah who were nodding. "Girl you better go get your hair did." Quinn said with a beam. "Did I say that right?"

Sarah nodded. "Yas girl! Now let me tell Unique you are headed back. Just come on back once you have decided on a color."

Mercedes nodded holding up the Brownish blonde hair, then the dark brown.

"I think I am gonna go with the dark brown, I really love it."

Quinn gave a sly grin. "I think Sam will too."

Mercedes took the wig off.

"I don't care what Sam thinks."

"Yes you do. I know there is still something there you just wont tell me."

Mercedes looked over to where Stacy was trying on different wigs. She looked back over at Quinn.

"Something did happen."

"What?"

"We kinda kissed."

"What!"

Mercedes looked around to make sure Stacy was still away from them.

"Why don't you tell the world Quinn you act like I said we had sex."

"When did you guys kiss?"

Mercedes walked over to the other wigs and sighed. "This morning after he fixed my arm. But it can't mean anything."

"Are you serious? Are you seriously trying to tell me that you kissed him but it doesn't mean anything?"

"He has a girlfriend and we are getting a divorce it cant be more over than that."

Quinn turned Mercedes over to face her. "if you don't want it to be over it doesn't have to be."

"Quinn it got to the point where I felt like I didn't exist. Like there was nothing between us he was always working and I got tired of being alone."

"Is that why you left him?"

"Quinn he cheated on me!"

"What? Sam wouldn't do that."

"That's what I thought."

"Mercedes he cheated on you? And you're sure?

"I walked in on him and her in his office. I don't know how long it was going on or what was going on but I walked in and he was kissing her, and I don't really care. It was too much and so I left him."

"Mercedes I'm so sorry."

"You can't say anything."

Stacy walked over to them. "Are you ready? I need to see your hair done!"

Mercedes smiled as they walked into the salon. She was greeted by a girl who looked about 23/24.

"Child you must be Mercedes, girl lets get you all done up so you can go on with your gorgeous self. You are gonna fi-erce! I am talking F to the damn ierce!"


	6. Chapter 6 I keep on Falling

I can not tell a lie, I really love reading reviews. You guys uplift me so much! you will get more inspired within the next few chapters.

* * *

Sam smiled to himself. Ray, Reagan, Bella, Damon and Erin were on the floor playing. He looked at the stairs as Quinn and Stacy walked down the stairs smiling. A few seconds later Sebastian followed. Mike walked over to them.

"What's the joke?"

"Nothing." Stacy shrugged.

"Where is Mercedes?"

"She will be down in a minute."

Blaine walked over to Sebastian and shook his head. "What did they do? You can see it on their faces."

"Let's just say even though I am happily married to you and you know I love you. If I were single even I would try to get a piece of Mercedes."

Blaine shook his head as he watched Sam glanced towards the stairs. Sam lost his train of thought when he saw Mercedes. She came down wearing a light blue sweat suit with matching tank top, but it was her hair that caught his eye. It was darker and longer. No more braids she had it up in a clip and bangs covering her eyes. She smiled at him and he realized he still loved her smile. It was so warm and sweet. Mike smiled walking over to her.

"Mercedes wow. I love the new look."

Mercedes ran her fingers over her hair. "You don't think its too different?"

"No it's perfect."

She smiled and walked over to the kids. After she gave her hugs and kisses she stood and Sam walked over to her.

"They love to play don't they?"

"That they do. I missed them so much but I know you need to see them as much as I do."

"you look beautiful. You know that don't you?"

Mercedes smiled looking down to the ground. "Thanks. It's something different."

"Well I like it. I think you look beautiful, I know I keep saying that but its true."

Mercedes needed with a small smile and walked away. Sam looked after her wondering if he had made her uncomfortable…he also wondered what inspired her new change. For as long as he had known her she wore jeans and braids not that he minded it, she looked beautiful in anything. He looked over and saw Quinn glancing at him. He moved closer to her.

"You ok?"

Quinn looked at Mike then Sam.

"Mike let me talk to Sam for a minute."

"Ok." Mike kissed her cheek then watched as she and Sam walked out of the room. Quinn pulled Sam onto the patio and shoved him.

"You have some nerve."

Sam held his arms up. "What I do?"

"You cheated on her?"

"Whoa Whoa don't go around broadcasting that." He looked around to see if anyone heard her. "Who told you that?"

"Mercedes. She's heart broken."

"It was a mistake."

"A mistake? So its true?"

Sam rubbed his forehead.

"Yeah a mistake. We were going through something and it just happened but I regret it and I wish I could take it back. I promised her I would make it up to her but she left soon after.

"Wait, Sam I have known you my whole life, that isn't you! You aren't a cheater."

"I know that Quinn!"

"So what happened?"

"Look on the Physical level nothing happened but her kissing me…"

"Sam… and the emotional level?"

"I just needed someone to listen, who wasn't family."

Quinn shook her head and smacked his before taking a calming breath.

"I could ring your neck for what you did to her, but she is my best friend and you are my brother and you know I don't do that whole picking sides thing. So my question is do you still love her?"

"Quinn I always loved her. She is the best woman I ever knew and I am so ashamed hurting her."

"Do you want her back?"

Sam sighed and Quinn folded her arms.

"Do you?"

"Yes! I never wanted her to leave I never wanted to ruin my family. But I ruined it she will never forgive me."

"I can help you with that. But I need to know if you are just gonna do the same thing because I am not gonna put my best friend in that place again I don't give a rats ass if you are my brother."

"I promise you if by some miracle she forgives me then I will spend the rest of my life doing whatever I can to make her see I love her and I am sorry."

Quinn looked at him for a moment and shoved him once again before she walked away. Sam looked after her wondering if he really did have a chance to change things with his wife.

* * *

As Mercedes was laying on the bed reading Quinn knocked on the door.

"Knock Knock."

Mercedes looked up and smiled.

"Come in."

Quinn walked in.

"What are you doing?"

"Reading."

"Well put that book down the kids are in bed the in laws are gonna keep an eye on them and we are going to the Drive in."

"What Movie?"

"Mike didn't say he just said to gather the troops."

"Fine I love a good movie as much as the next guy. But I have to get dressed."

"Hurry up we wanna leave in like ten minutes."

"Yeah ok."

Mercedes stood and looked in her closet. She didn't know what to wear. Stacy walked by her door. She knocked.

"Hey Merce!"

Mercedes turned to see Stacy. She was wearing an above the knee short blue jean skirt with a red sophisticated and sexy ruffled top with an asymmetric cut and a banded bottom. Mercedes smiled widely.

"You look cute."

"Thanks, you coming with us?"

Mercedes looked through her closet. "I want to but I have no idea what to wear."

Stacy laughed sitting on her bed and crossing her legs. "It's just the movies."

"And yet you are looking like that."

"Yeah well that is because my new friend Jamal is meeting me there."

Mercedes pulled out a shirt then placed it back. "Girl you just got here this morning you already have a friend?"

"Yeah I went for a walk and met him. He is really cute."

"Really wow you work fast don't you?"

"Yeah now come on."

"I still have to find something to wear."

"Just grab some jeans and a tee."

"I gotta find something better than that."

Stacy walked closer to her.

"No one gets dressed up unless they want someone to see them. Wait who are you trying to impress?"

Mercedes walked over to the dresser and picked up a pair of earrings. "No one."

"Come on spill. You don't still have a thing for Sam do you?"

Mercedes turned towards her. "Stacy I told you that in confidence months ago."

"And?"

"And…nothing."

"Uh huh well if I were you and I wanted to impress a guy…"

Her voice trailed off as she looked through the closet. Mercedes shook her head.

"I am not trying to impress anyone."

"Yeah I don't believe that. And since I know you, I think this would be perfect."

She pulled out Graphic rose and heart print shimmers with foil details and faceted stone accents tee with cold shoulder cut-outs and a flattering scoop neck. And a pair of boot-cut denim jeans that allowed everyone to see her curves.

"This is so cute."

"Yeah but."

"But nothing. Add your black boots some earrings and he will lose his mind."

"Ok let me get dressed." She stopped. "Not that I am trying to impress him."

"Uh huh so ok if I were you I would hurry up cause they are getting ready to leave."

"I will be down in five minutes."

After Mercedes finished getting dressed she hurried downstairs. Everyone was walking out the door. Quinn smiled.

"Perfect timing. You look so cute, so you will ride with Sam and Stacy."

"Um ok."

Mike and Blaine walked out the kitchen placing chips and popcorn into a bag. Sam laughed.

"You guys are still doing that?"

"What? Theater popcorn is expensive."

Mercedes laughed as she and Sam caught a glimpse of each other. He exhaled deeply as he glanced at her and took in what he saw. Even though she wore jeans and a shirt she looked sexy as hell. Her hair was now in a side ponytail and she wore long dangly earrings. Her makeup was subtle but her curves spoke to him. As they walked out the door Mike laughed at him.

"Can you stare any harder?"

"I wasn't staring."

"Yeah you were…and I cant blame you it seems she has really come into her own. New hair, new clothes I mean she has always been cute but she is beautiful now."

"Yeah she is."

Mike smiled as they walked to the car. Stacy smiled as she and Mercedes walked arm in arm.

"I'm sure you wanna sit shot gun Mercedes."

"That's ok Stacy you can if you want."

"Nope I prefer the back seat."

Quinn walked passed them and laughed.

"I know you do."

Stacy pushed Quinn and grinned. Sebastian walked past Stacy and frowned.

"Am I the only one who thinks she needs to go change?"

Sam looked at his sister and frowned. "That skirt is way too short."

Mike nodded in agreement and Quinn, Mercy and Blaine shook their heads. Sam may have been the only official Brother to Stacy, but the moment, Blaine, Sebastian, and Mike met Stacy, they all assumed the big brother roll. Blaine pulled Sebastian to him.

"Baby leave her be she looks cute."

Sebastian gave him a quizzical look as Stacy got in car and Merce and Quinn gave Mike and Sam looks to say "leave her alone."

Mercy got into the car and Sam smiled at her.

"You ok?"

"Yeah."

"How's the cut?"

"Must be really good cause I keep forgetting it was cut."

"That's good."

She placed her seatbelt as she looked back to a texting Stacy then she locked eyes with Sam. She wanted to look away but she couldn't. He still did something to her. As he smiled she felt her body shiver. Everything about this man attracted her. From the tantalizing green eyes of his eyes, to the plumpness of his lips…to the silkiness of his skin…she bit her lower lip and looked away. She glanced back towards him loved how he looked in jeans. His strong thighs sent memories of her sitting on his lap and him kissing her neck.

She knew there was something there that had never left between them but she knew she couldn't act on it. What they had was over with when she filed for separation. She looked out the window trying to focus on anything but his soft inviting lips that called to her every time he smiled.

As they arrived at the drive in Stacy smiled and got out the car.

"I will see you people later."

Sam looked at her.

"And where are you going?"

Mercedes stood between them looking at Sam. "She met a guy calm down."

"What? Who is this guy?" Sam asked moving closer to her.

Stacy laughed at him. "Sam I am 19 get a grip."

She walked away and Sam started to get out the car after her. Mercedes pulled him back.

"Leave her alone Sam."

"She is my little sister."

"And growing up in a house where she had two loving parents and technically four older brothers she knows how to pick out good ones ok."

"And how do you know?"

"Because I know her."

"Oh do you?"

"Yes ok. Just because we are not together doesn't mean that I don't talk to Stacy like every day by phone or email. She has always been like my baby sister."

"Well she's actually my sister so I am gonna go find out who this guy is."

"No you're not! Look it was bad enough you, Mike and Blaine followed her on her very first date do not ruin this for her."

"I just want to get a look at him." Sam stepped away from the car and Sebastian was walking towards them with Blaine grabbing his shirt.

"Leave her alone."

"Blaine, baby I just wanna get a look at him."

Mercedes stepped in front of both guys and Blaine stood next to her.

"You guys are gonna leave her alone ok. if she wants you to meet him she will introduce you."

Sam tried to walk past Mercedes but she moved with him. She and Blaine stood in front of him and Sebastian. Mercedes crossed her arms gently.

"You're not getting past us."

"Mike leave her alone."

Mike walked past the guys with Quinn on his shoulders. He smiled at the guys.

"Are you guys coming or not.

Sebastian smiled and looked at Sam.

"When he is right he is right."

"I agree."

Blaine looked at Sebastian, Mercy couldn't tell if he was offended or turned on at the thought. "Seb you better not man handle me out here!"

Sebastian smirked as he picked up Blaine over his should and laughed as Sam picked Mercedes up. Mercedes hit his back.

"This is not fair at all. Picking someone up who is trying to stop you from interfering on your sister's date is rude."

Quinn shook her head. "Mercedes they don't care you might as well enjoy the ride."

Blaine smacked Sebastian on the butt. "I know I am."

They arrived over to where Stacy was standing. As they put the Blaine and the girls down Stacy smiled.

"Well I see you gave it your best shot. Jamal these are my over bearing brothers that I told you about that is Sam, Mike and Blaine and Sebastian, there there is Quinn and that is Mercedes. Guys this is Jamal."

Jamal extended his hand to the guys as they looked him up and down. Standing as tall as Sebastian, Jamal was a tad bit lighter than Mercedes's light complexion. His hair was cut short and faded and his kind brown eyes were hidden behind a pair of rimless glasses. He wore a pair of jeans and a white skintight shirt with a dark blue buttoned collard shirt. The girls stood back as they chatted for a little while. Quinn pulled on Mike's shoulders.

"Ok you met him lets go back to the car. That goes for all you Evans men."

"Fine but we will be right over there so no funny business."

The guys walked away and Mercedes looked at Sam.

"You are a good big brother."

"If I was a good big brother I would be over there."

"No you wouldn't…you see she is having a good time don't ruin it."

"Fine. You know if you wanna go hang with Mike and Quinn I don't mind."

They looked over at Quinn and Mike hugging each other and laughing and Mercedes sighed.

"I think I would just spoil their moment but if you wanna be alone or go with Blaine and Bas I can go sit at the playground and watch the movie."

"No its fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah I would really love the company. Plus did you see that way Seb man handled Blaine? There is gonna be some rated x stuff going down over there I do not want to be apart of."

"This seems a little weird huh?"

"it's only as weird as you let it be."

"Ok then."

She followed him back to the car and Sam sighed.

"You know you look beautiful tonight."

"Thanks."

"Do you want something from the concession stand?"

"Um sure nacho cheese chips would be good and cherry Pepsi."

She grabbed her purse but he pushed her away.

"No worries how about you go set up the speakers to the car and I will get the snacks."

"Ok."

Mike walked past them and Sam called after him.

"Mike wait up."

Mike stopped. Sam smiled.

"I thought you brought your snacks?"

"Quinn wants some candy."

"Oh yeah Mercedes wants nacho cheese."

Mike looked at him. "Mercedes does huh?"

"What?"

Mike shrugged his shoulders. "Nothing."

Sam stopped Sam in mid walk. "Something?"

"Well you guys seem chummy."

"Is that a problem?"

"No."

Sam turned towards the concession stand and started walking. "What is the problem here?"

"Nothing lets go before the movie starts."

"Come on Mike you know I know when something is wrong. So tell me."

"I just don't know how ok I am with you and her being so close while you are going through this divorce or whatever it is."

"You think I'm playing with her?"

"No. she has been through a lot and I just don't want you messing with her head. I finally got her back to where she needs to be. And you come back here giving her hope."

"I dunno I mean I thought I was over her and this marriage but now I don't know."

"Please stop hurting her."

"Tell me what's going on."

"Sam if I could trust me I would but right now its just best no one knows."

"Is she in some kind of trouble?"

"No its got nothing to do with her. I just want you to be careful with her ok. I love her she's my best friend and she has loved you since you first met."

"And twelve years later we are getting divorced and all I can think is she was right."

"What do you mean?"

Sam heaved a heavy sigh. "I mean I was trying so hard to open my practice I didn't do what I could as her husband. I missed the twins birthday once and I missed our anniversary more than once. She just couldn't take it."

"And now?"

"Now I go back to when we first started dating and I just miss her so much."

"I can understand that but please just don't hurt her."

"We are just hanging out."

"Hanging out can lead to a lot of stuff. I want her happy, I want you both happy, but you seem to be forgetting one huge thing."

"What?"

"While you are here, acting all lovey dovey to Mercedes, you have a girl."

* * *

Mercedes walked over to Quinn.

"So you guys look like you're having a fun."

"We are…you and Sam seem to be getting along."

"Yeah."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"What is that look?"

"It's just I'm starting to feel a certain way and things are just starting to feel like old times."

"And which way is that? Do you do still love him."

"I don't know. I am not in that place and you know it."

"He's a great guy Mercedes. And maybe you just need to figure that out again. One mistake doesn't have to mean its over."

"In my family it does."

"Then babe you were born to the wrong family, its why we took you in."

Mercedes chewed her bottom lip.

"I don't know Q, there are so many things that could go wrong. Like what if he cheats again or if he leaves me because he wants to cheat again? Or what if everything goes right back to the way it was?"

"Don't think about them. If you still care for him then you take that chance."

"Can we talk about something else please Quinn…please?"

"Ok."

The guys walked over to them carrying an armful of food. Sam smiled at Mercedes.

"The movie is about to start. You wanna head back to the car?"

"Sure. Here let me help you carry some of that food."

"Thanks."

As they walked in silence Mercedes looked up to him. "For what it's worth I am glad I am here with you."

"Oh?"

"Yeah."

He smiled. "Me too."

Mercedes smiled as she took the chips and drinks from him as he opened the door to his car. Mike looked at Quinn as she watched them leave.

Mike sighed. "What is that look for?"

"What look?"

"That look?"

Quinn shrugged. "You remember when mom told you she would love to see Sam and Mercedes back together?"

"Yeah."

"I think I would love to see Mercedes and him back together they belong together."

"Trying to get Mercedes back with Sam is not gonna be easy. I think you should just stay out of it. You know how she is."

"Yeah I know but she deserves to be happy and so does Sam."

"How about we focus on us for right now."

"Oh I can do that."

She pulled Mike to her and kissed him.


	7. Chapter 7 In and out of Love

I wasn't gonna post this one tonight but the reviews got me too hyped to not post lol. You guys are awesome I love you! Thanks for the love and blessings, keep the faith.

* * *

Quinn held up a pink and white blouse.

"What do you think about this?"

Mercedes frowned.

"I don't like that one."

Quinn placed it back on the rack and looked for something else. Stacy pulled out a dress.

"This is for you Mercedes I bet you would look cute in this dress."

Mercedes looked at the dress. It was a V-neck short dress with pleated bust and a brooch. There were straps that tied in the back.

"A dress?"

"Yeah I think you should try it on."

Mercedes shook her head no and turned away. "No I can't."

"Come on you only live once. Quinn can you tell her she should try it on."

"If you don't I will cause that dress is cute."

"Fine."

She took the dress and walked into the fitting room. Mary walked over to them.

"Where is Mercedes?"

"In the fitting room."

"Oh ok."

Quinn looked at her.

"And what was that mother?"

"What was what?"

"Oh don't think nobody saw that look in your face when you said you were glad to see her and Sam."

"What look?"

Stacy smiled as Quinn moved closer to Mary.

"You have a plan and I want in."

Quinn whispered. "I know you are trying to get Sam and Mercedes back together."

"Girls I just got here I am just enjoying my family. But if I was I could use all the help I could get cause those two are more stubborn than a mule."

Mercedes opened the door and stepped out. "So what do you guys think?"

Mercedes came and spun around. It was a figure-hugging fit. Mary walked over to her.

"You look beautiful."

Mercedes turned towards the mirror. "I feel..." Her voice trailed off, she wanted to find something bad about the dress but couldn't. Quinn smiled.

"Beautiful. Gorgeous? In that dress you are both. Either you buy it or I will for you."

"I don't know. Where would I even wear a dress like this?"

"I don't know but you have to buy it."

"Mom? Stacy what do you guys think?"

Mary smiled.

"I think you would be absolutely crazy to not get this dress."

"I agree."

"Ok I will get it then."

Mercedes walked back into the fitting room. Mary smiled to herself.

"What happened to her arm?"

Quinn frowned.

"You know how clumsy she is."

"That I do. So how are we gonna get her and Sam back together? They were crazy about each other you don't just lose that."

Quinn looked at her.

"Mike thinks we shouldn't meddle in their love lives. But they looked so cute together last night."

"So it worked?"

"What worked?"

Stacy smiled.

"Mom had me make sure they rode together and hung out."

"I always said I wanted Sam to marry a woman like Mercedes and when he did I was happy. I was three for three."

"wait three for three?"

Stacy smiled.

"Mom basically called out who was gonna be with who. Once she met Mike and Mercedes she swore they both were gonna be in the family and we all know she introduced Blaine to Sebastian."

"I just have my family's best interested at heart."

Mercedes walked out with the dress in her hand.

"Ok I thought about it and I guess I can get it. Never hurt to have one just in case."

"Good choice."

Mary smiled.

"Quinn I have been trying to get Stacy to get a new dress as well."

Quinn smiled.

"Sure thing mom."

They walked away and Mercedes walked to the shoe rack. Mary followed her.

"So how are you?"

Mercedes picked up a pair of shoes but placed them back down. "To be honest I've been better. But it's ok."

"So you know we never really talked about what happened you just called me and said I can't take it I am divorcing your son."

Mercedes turned towards her. "Yeah sorry about that too I was just so angry and hurt."

"Ok so tell me what happened? I mean you and Sam were so much in love back then."

"I can't." She said shaking her head.

"And why not?"

"You know I love you and you are and will always be my mom. But if I told everyone what happened they would look at him different and me."

"Mercedes we love you both nothing you could say can change that. So tell me what happened."

Sighing Mercedes shook her head. "Well we were so much in love…until I had the twins. That is when he started talking to Puck about opening their own practice."

"Okay… so again what happened?"

Mercedes picked up a pair of Pink strapped heels.

"Do you think these would look good with the dress?"

"Oh yeah they would."

She walked to the register and paid for the dress and the shoes. They walked to a bench outside and sat down.

"During the pregnancy he got really focused you know but he promised me that when life got hectic or we felt like we couldn't take it we would go to the condo and find that love all over again. Its where we conceived the twins and got their names and it was where we knew our love was if that made any sense. And for a while he kept his word but soon after their first birthday, he started missing things like our anniversary and date nights and the twin's birthday. But I let it go. Until I walked to his office on what was supposed to be our date night and found him kissing some woman."

"What? He cheated on you."

Mercedes nodded looking at her.

"I was so upset I just walked out."

"Why didn't you call us?"

"I was hurt and he's your son I didn't want you to have to choose sides you know."

Mary grabbed her hand. "We wouldn't have."

"He swore it wasn't anything, and that she took it there and he would have stopped it if I didn't walk in but I was already going through so much."

"That's around the time when you took custody of Bella right?"

"Yeah and he wasn't too happy about that either. I mean he knew I had too but he didn't want to have to deal with Royce. Its so sad because you know when I first met you guys…I was so sure I would be a part of your family. I didn't know how but I believed it. Maybe it's because you were like a real mom to me. And you know how I felt about Sam."

"I remember that conversation."

"I thought he was so smart and funny and cute. But that was then. And when he asked me to marry him I felt like I was on top of the world."

"Ok so if that was the case and he said it was a mistake why not forgive him."

"I know him kissing her wasn't a mistake. He did it because he was angry with me."

"About what?"

Mercedes stood with shaking hands. "You know before Sam and I got married I was having problems with my brother. He was using drugs and so was Monica and I did everything I could to try and help but it took a lot of my time and I didn't want to have a baby in the midst of it all but you know Sam, he wanted to start a family right away and so six months after we said I do I was pregnant."

"Yeah and a few months later you lost the baby."

Mercedes looked at her with tears in her eyes. "I wasn't completely honest about that."

"What do you mean?"

Mercedes sat back down and wiped the tears from her eyes. "A little into my third month I got a call from Monica saying Royce was going crazy. She had called my parents but I told you they throw money at us like money has a healing power. She had no one and I couldn't find Sam or Mike so I went to her aid. Royce was high and angry he went after her started hitting her and kicking her. I tried to stop him and he hit me so hard I lost the baby."

Mary gasped as she went to hold Mercedes. "Sweetie you could have come to me. There is nothing you could have told me that I wouldn't have understood. But I don't get why Sam would be angry at you about that."

"Well see it all just happened so fast. He punched me and threw me to the ground and next thing I know Sam is meeting me at the hospital."

She felt a tear slide down her face as she stood up and paced around again. She faced Mary.

"I couldn't tell Sam what happened. My parents said Royce would go to jail if I said he hurt me and it would be all my fault it was his third strike and he could go away for a long time. I didn't want to be the nail in his coffin because even though he is the way he is he's still my brother and I love him so I lied and said I tripped up the stairs. About eight months ago Sam learned the truth because Monica in her rehab class, the one she took before she well… she was supposed to apologize for all the wrong she did and she left a message on the machine apologizing about going along with my parents and begging me not to say anything. After that Sam was so angry."

"I'm sure he was but with love you can work through anything."

"That is what I thought but this he couldn't forgive. Me covering up that my brother killed our unborn child was too much so he became even more obsessed with work. Even more distant. He took me being there, supporting him, loving him for granted and then he cheated."

"So that's what happened. Wow I had no idea."

"I went through hell and it just kept getting worse then I walk in on him and her and I couldn't take it anymore…and now on top of all that I find myself."

"Find yourself what?"

Mercedes frowned and looked away.

"Falling back in love with him. And I know nothing good can come from it."

"Why not? It doesn't have to be over."

"He has a girlfriend and then everything that is happening with Royce."

"Like what?"

Mercedes held up her arm.

"Underneath this bandage is a long gash on my arm that Sam had to stitch up. A week and a half ago when the guardianship of Bella was finalized Royce and his friend frank came over to visit Bella. He had been over before and was doing well so I didn't think anything of it. That night Frank came over with Royce and he told Frank...well Frank, he tried to rape me and he and Royce attacked me slammed me into the glass doors of the house I was renting and I was hurt, the sad thing is I told my mom, thinking for once she would care and all she said was that I was a liar and if I wanted to be happy and if I wanted my family in my life then I was going to have to roll with the punches."

She placed her hand to her mouth trying to hide her shock, after a moment she stood.

"You should have come to me."

"I couldn't face you. You and I talked about everything but I couldn't tell you. If my own parents didn't believe me how could you? Especially after I filed for divorce from your son."

Mary hugged her as Mercedes wiped her tears, things were far from over but just telling Mary everything, was like a weight lifted off of her.

"You deserve so much better you know that right?"

"I know…but it's not that simple."

"It never is. But with family here you are gonna be alright, and we are family."

"Royce isn't making any of this easy if he finds out where we are it wont be good."

"I am so sorry about that…why didn't Mike tell me any of this?"

"Other than the arm thing, and how abusive Royce is, he doesn't know. I couldn't tell them."

"I think you should."

"I can't. Mike looks up to Sam if I tell him Sam betrayed me in that way it may change their relationship forever."

Before she could speak the girls walked over to them. Mercedes stood wiping the remaining tears from her eyes. She smiled.

"Are you guys ready?"

Quinn looked at her.

"Are you ok?"

"I am. But I am hungry too."

Stacy touched her stomach.

"Yeah me too. Let's eat."


	8. Chapter 8 Truth Is

This is a long Chapter I was going to split it but I couldn't. Not that you guys mind anyways. This goes to answer all your questions about why Samcedes didn't fight hard for their marriage. I know most of you are not judging which may be wise considering the truth of the matter.

I love Samcedes still so I will continue to speak the love anyway I can. Stay Blessed. Love you all and keep review it inspires me to post faster.

* * *

Mercedes walked towards the exit of the restaurant when she bumped into a man. Dropping her purse, she bent down to pick it up when another hand reached for it and touched hers. Looking up she was taken aback by a pair of brown eyes.

"I am so sorry miss I just was not watching where I was walking."

Shaking her head she grabbed her purse. "It's my fault too. I wasn't watching where I was going either."

He reached his hand out to her and she smiled taking it and letting him help her up. She looked down to her as he released her hand.

"I am Brody,"

"Mercedes."

"Well Mercedes, since I have obviously crashed into you, please let me make it up to you. I can't have such a beautiful woman thinking I am a klutz."

Smiling Mercedes shook her head, "Thank you but I am actually on my way out."

"Oh? Then you should give me your number that way we can set something up."

She hesitated for a moment. "I don't know."

"Okay then how about I give you my number and you can decide if you want to call me? I can give you some references if you want,"

She raised an eyebrow and he smiled. "To show you I am a good guy."

She laughed softly and he shook his head, "Se now you have to call me. I can't imagine not hearing that laugh at least one more time."

Held out her hand. "I can take your number,"

He handed her one of his cards then held the door open for her. "Please use the card, I would be honored to take you out."

"I will it was nice talking to you Brody."

The pleasure was all mines Mercedes."

Walking to the car to meet Mary and the girls Mercedes put the card in her purse wondering if she should call him.

* * *

Sam walked around the library in the house as his pant leg vibrated. He grabbed his phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey baby how are you?"

"Oh umm…uh I am good."

"So I was wondering if I could come up there."

"Why would you come up here?"

"Because I miss you..."

"Look we need to talk and you being here wouldn't be the best option."

"Oh ok...care to tell me what it is?"

Someone opened the door.

"I gotta go ok, we will talk later?"

"Sure."

"Bye."

He hung up as Mercedes walked into the room. He smiled as he saw her walk in. she wore a green tank top dress. She smiled at him.

"Hey! I didn't know you were in here."

"Why hello Miss Mercedes what do I owe this pleasure?"

"So seeing me is a pleasure now huh?"

"Yeah I mean when you're not beating the crap out of me"

She laughed.

"I was just coming to grab a book…So why are you hiding out in here when you have family down stairs?"

"That's exactly why."

"Oh. Well I will grab my book and leave to your thoughts then."

She walked past him but he stopped her.

"Or you can stay? I'm just sitting here. I would love the company."

"Weren't you just on the phone?"

"Yeah but its fine."

"You sure you can call her back."

"How did you know it was a woman?"

"I can always tell. Guys all sound the same when they were talking to a girl."

"Hmmm really now."

"Yep! So are you sure it's ok. I don't want this to be weird. I have decided to just let go...I don't want to let this all affect us as parents."

"I am sure…no worries."

"Ok. But if I am staying then you have to do two things."

"Ok what are they."

"One we have to start over. No more feeling weird about the separation just completely start over."

"Ok and the second."

"Come up with the topic."

Sam smiled as she sat next to him.

"Ok…what is your favorite color?"

"You know my favorite color."

"I thought we were starting over so I don't know."

She smiled.

"Fine I will play along. Blue…what's yours?"

"Black."

"Black? What happened to red?"

"I used to like red now it's black what's wrong with that."

"I just never really knew anyone who said their favorite color was black."

"Well now you do…and what's up with you liking blue? Everyone likes blue."

"You don't even know why I like blue."

"Ok so tell me why you like blue."

She smiled looking out the window. "The first time I actually looked at the sky. I saw the most amazing thing. The sky was not only blue but it was all kinds of blue. Early in the morning it was a turquoise blue…in the afternoon it was a light almost white blue. When the sun set it went from a blue with orange accents to a blue with purple accent. Blue could be so many things and I couldn't. Looking at the sky makes me feel at peace."

"Wow. You're right. That is a really good reason to like the color. How come I never knew that?"

"You never asked."

"I didn't did I? I guess I slipped up a lot."

"I guess we both did."

She looked away beginning to feel sad. He turned her towards him.

"Starting over remember so what's your favorite movie?"

"Depends on my mood. I love romance movies, and action, comedies. Oh I love love love musicals. The list goes on. What about you?"

"I'll watch anything. Mainly because this woman I was married to made me."

She laughed.

"Please you enjoyed them."

"I did. So ok what kind of music do you listen too?"

"I like Gospel and R&B."

"I do too. So what is your favorite song?"

"My favorite song depends on my mood."

"Ok so what is your favorite song today?"

"Today is a Melonie Fiona day I'm really feeling "4am" and "It kills me" but "change the record" and "Rock paper scissors" are right there."

"Why don't you sing one of them for me?"

"Uh no thank you."

"Come on just a few lines…"

"Uh no not gonna happen."

"Come on please?"

"Fine don't laugh."

"I won't. Promise."

She took a deep breath.

"You don't, you don't notice that I'm here, you don't, you don't seem to care that you play with my heart take me for granted leave me in the dark no, no and I'm not and I'm not even thinking clear today I smile next day full of tears losing my mind I don't even know if you're wasting my time no, no are you gonna crush my heart, cover me, cut me off make your decision, crush my heart, cover me, cut me off, make your decision boy rock, paper, scissors, will it be rock, paper, scissors I don't know what you're feeling will it be rock, paper, scissors."

"Wow."

"Sorry when I get started it's hard to stop."

"It's not that…I just didn't realize how much I missed your voice, I've heard you sing that at night since we have been here."

"I am so sorry about that."

"Don't be. It's so beautiful and relaxing I fall right to sleep."

He placed his hand to her cheek, caressing it with his hand. He pulled her lips to his and tenderly kissed her. He pulled back and smiled at her. She looked away.

"Sam I don't know if we should be doing this."

"You know the first time I heard you sing, it was when you guys were sophomores and I was a freshman in college. You I came home one weekend to study and you were in the den. I guess the fam convinced you to do a song on the karaoke machine."

"Sam."

"I remember because I kept thinking I never knew you had such a beautiful voice and I was wondering if you were still seeing stars from the two weeks before when I knocked you out with the kitchen door."

"That was a long time ago."

"I guess it was."

She placed her hair behind her ears.

"So I should be going."

She stood but he stopped her.

"Why should you be going? Why can't you just sit here and talk to me?"

"Because Sam what exactly will that mean? Talking to you getting back to a good place and falling for you again just so you can leave me and go back to your girl?"

"Mercedes you really think that I would hurt you like that? That I would do that?"

"Sam what do you think? You are already in a relationship."

"I am dating Mercedes, it's not a relationship. We go out on the rare day that I am off of work and I don't have the twins."

"I don't really care Sam, you moved on."

"What choice did I have? You left. You left me and wouldn't take my calls or see me."

"I did, because of what happened." She said weakly.

She stood and but he pulled her back down.

"Mercedes... I screwed up, I can admit that now. But we had a plan. I would open my practice with Puck and then we would be happy. And I thought we were."

"Yes, the year after you opened your practice, things started to get better. We were an actual family, but then everything went down and I just… we both made mistakes."

"Merce I want my family back."

"Sam a lot has changed. You got your girlfriend and to be honest I don't know if I can be with you after you have been with someone else."

"I haven't been with her. We are just dating that's it. We haven't had sex."

"Even so I am now Bella's legal guardian and that means that she is my daughter."

"You know I care about her."

"Enough to be her father?"

"I don't know…but if we are where we need to be I would like to try."

She leaned back frowning, needing to change the subject.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Anything."

She looked at him.

"Why did you ask me out Christmas Eve all those years ago?"

Sam smiled.

"You know why."

She shook her head.

"No, we never talked about it."

"Well ok when I first saw you spying on me I knew looking into your eyes there was something about you that stirred something in me and after that I would watch you whenever I was home just to get a sense of if you were right for me or not. Then Christmas break I remember walking in the house I had just gotten off this horrible date and you were sitting in the living room wearing a fluffy pink sweater black pants and knee high boots. Stacy was sitting next to you in her Pjs and you both were asleep on the couch while Quinn and Mike were sleep on the floor. I saw you reading the book "A Christmas Carol" which I read to Stacy every year. I was a little hurt that she didn't wait for me until mom met me at the bottom of the stairs. She told me that Stacy's gift to me was to help me read the different parts and you helped her."

Mercedes smiled.

"It was the first Christmas I ever got to decorate and read stories and I thought it was so sweet you read to her every year."

"Well I thought it was sweet that you would help her. I mean she was 7 and you were 16 not a lot of girls would even have talked to her but you did with no hesitation. My mom told me that you were unlike any young woman she ever met and that even though you never celebrated Christmas or your birthday you were so helpful and caring towards others. So I thought about you all night about how even though I was two years older I wondered if you would date me and so the next morning I said Lord give me a sign if I should ask her out."

Mercedes shook her head laughing.

"The mistletoe."

"Yes the mistletoe. I walked into the living room to Stacy holding up a mistletoe on a fishing pole. She placed it between us and we kissed. It was then I knew that I needed to ask you out."

"Wow. I never knew that. But I was happy you did ask me out because I knew the first day I saw you I had feelings for you."

Sam looked at her with sadness in his eyes.

"So when did that feeling stop?"

"Honestly?"

He nodded. "Honestly?"

"That man I fell for just disappeared."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. Just because he disappeared doesn't mean that I stopped loving you and wanting you. You were my first and my first love you never forget something like that."

She smiled and he brushed her hair out of her eyes.

"So you really did love me huh?"

"I did… and I still do. You can't just turn off love. But it's more than that. We had just started coming back together when my lies caught up with me… it broke us."

"That doesn't mean we can't fix it."

"Do you still love me Sam?"

"Always."

"Then do me a favor and let me go...you did it once, do it again."

He sighed looking away. "Because I didn't think it was any different than our other fights. I thought we would argue, when I got home and make up, to apologize to let you know I was sorry. But when I got home you were gone, you refused to see me. You wouldn't even let me see where you moved, you made me pick up the kids at a neutral meet spot and you never got out the car. This is the most we have seen each other, most we have talked since you left."

He stared at her and he could see the sadness and fear in her eyes, they were both so foolish and so hurt. Stubborn, two very stubborn people. But even in the midst of all that he felt so attracted to her and he knew she still felt something for him. He wanted to kiss her again, to feel her lips on his. To see if the spark was still there and if she was still the love of his live. It was like a magnet pulling them together the harder she tried to fight it the harder it was to pull away from him. He pulled her lips to his and she shivered at the mere thought of his lips against hers. As he kissed her, she felt butterflies flutter in the pit of her stomach. She wrapped her arms around him and he pulled her closer. As she laid against him he parted her lips with his tongue and caressed her tongue. As his hands travelled across her backside he moved from her lips to her neck. As he hands explored her curves he kissed a trail down her neck then back up to her lips.

Mercedes pushed Sam away and stood. Sam looked at her.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't know this just feels so good and so wrong."

She walked towards the door and Sam stood behind her and she felt the heat in her body rise. He caressed her arms and she felt weak. She turned towards him as he looked down to her. He ran his hand up her arm.

"You still have the softest skin I have ever felt."

She shivered. He looked at her.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah…it's your touch. It's sending shivers up and down my spine."

"Really now? And what does this do."

He kissed her neck. She felt a giggle escape her lips.

"Sam."

"Well at least I know I can still make you giggle like a schoolgirl."

She bit her bottom lip and moved closer to him. She looked up to him and knew she was a goner. He knew what to do to get to her and she wanted him. She took his lips to hers as he picked her up in his arms and laid her on the couch. Sam ran his hand up her leg and to her thigh. Looking for Sam; Mike walked into the library.

"What is going on in here?"

"Ohmigosh Mike."

Mercedes pushed Sam from on top of her and stood up pulling her dress down.

"Nothing I was just heading to my room."

She hurried passed Mike and left for her room. Sam smiled as he straightened out his shirt. He looked over to Mike and huffed.

"What?"

"That is what I should be asking. Why were you kissing her?"

"It just happened."

"What do you mean it just happened? How does kissing someone just happen?"

"I don't know. We were talking and laughing and in some ways healing, and I looked at her. And I don't mean just looked I mean I really saw her like I used to. She wasn't ignoring me or pushing me away she was my Mercy again. And I could see that she was seeing me like she used too. And she is still so beautiful inside and out her spirit just draws me."

"You can't do this, you guys are filing for a divorce don't give her that kind of hope."

"She filed for divorce and I can't help being attracted to her she is my wife."

"No she was your wife and I don't wanna see her hurt."

"I don't either."

"So you just gonna keep messing with her head?"

"Mike come on you know me better than that."

"If that is the case, then tell me what is really going on?"

"The truth? Well I want her back but she is extremely hesitant."

"And why would she be like that? Could it be because you guys are not telling us something? Or because you hurt her? Or maybe it's the girlfriend who wouldn't be happy to know you are making out with your soon to be ex."

Sam sighed as she grabbed a seat.

"You know that night we got into that huge fight?"

"Yeah."

"I had just found out that the reason Mercedes had a miscarriage was because Royce had attacked her."

"Wait… he did what?"

Sam nodded. "We were supposed to have date night to talk about it and."

"And what?"

"I was in my office with a woman."

Sam stood at him frowning. "Doing what?"

"She kissed me and I kissed her back."

"You cheated on her?"

"It just happened and before I could stop it Mercedes walked in. She was hurt and we both needed time, I thought if I gave her space we could work it out but she ignored me."

"Sam how could you!"

"I know don't you think I feel awful?"

"I don't know what you think seeing how you betrayed my best friend. How could you cheat on her? Did your marriage mean nothing? Did your family mean nothing?"

"It was a mistake Mike and I am sorry about it."

"Oh God I don't even wanna talk about this I'm gonna go."

"Mike."

"No Sam how could you? I know you were upset about Royce I would have been too but cheating on her?"

"It was just a kiss, and only once I swear."

"No it wasn't it was you breaking my best friends heart."

Mike walked out of the library and into Mercedes's room.

"He cheated on you?"

Mercedes turned towards her best friend. "Mike..."

"Mercedes why didn't you tell me."

"Mike please don't be mad… I wanted too, but I don't know, he's like your brother."

"And you are my best friend."

"But you always looked up to him. I didn't want to ruin that for you."

"You should have told me. If you could tell me about Royce beating you up you could tell me about my brother cheating on you."

"Mike I am sorry."

"I really don't even wanna talk about it. I really just wanna know why you were in the library making out with him?"

"We were just talking and he was sweet and I'm sorry."

"You don't need to apologize. Sam was your husband and you love him, plus we both know that he can be very charming."

"Mike I still love him…so much. I just I don't want to go back."

"I could tell. So is that what you have been trying to tell me?"

"No…Mike I talked to your mom today."

"Ok."

"I mean I told her some things."

"Some things like what? Did you tell her what is going on?"

"Yeah but I also told her something I should have told you and Quinn a long time ago."

"Ok I am listening."

"Royce made Frank attack me even told him to try and rape me."

"Your brother told him to rape you?"

"Yeah. He told Frank that he needed to teach me a lesson about taking his daughter."

"How could he do something like that to you?"

"I don't know."

"Mercedes."

"I never wanted to cause problems so I did what I was told. I allowed Royce to get away with things until that day when I had had enough. I couldn't take it anymore and that is why they attacked me. I told them I was going to the police."

Her voice trailed off. Mike hugged her.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want them coming after you...or the Evans."

Mike looked at her. "Wait...you have been very gracious and non-confrontational with Sam, let him have the twins longer than his allotted time and he said you left him… did you leave because of Royce?"

Wiping her eyes she sighed. "He threatened to hurt him, said Sam would never be Bella's father. I told him Sam left me and Royce laughed. Said, well, good for Sam and called the hit off."

"Mercedes …"

"I had to protect him...them all. You all. I wanted to work it out with Sam but I couldn't."

"We could have protected you Mercedes."

"No! You would have gotten hurt I am not safe."

Mike hugged her tightly.

"Well you're safe now ok?"

"Mike what if they find us."

"They won't."

"What if they do you know they are determined, have nothing but time and money at their disposal? It doesn't matter that Bella is mines now...I betrayed him in his eyes and he wants revenge."

"Mercedes you listen to me I will not let anything happen to you I swear. If Frank or Royce step one foot near you I will kill them."

"Mike."

"He will never hurt you again. Sam doesn't know any of this does he?"

"NO we are getting a divorce what is the point in telling him."

"He needs to know."

"If I tell him it will just cause more problems."

"Look the kids are about to leave with mom and dad so we should say bye. But after that you need to figure out a way to tell him what's going on."

"But-"

"NO buts Mercedes! Sam needs to know and either you tell him or I will."

"Ok, I will tell him."

"Today."

"Yes today, but can you tell Quinn I can't do both."

They walked out the room and down the stairs. Mercedes hugged Mike as they walked down the stairs. Quinn walked over to them.

"Mercedes you ok?"

"Yeah I am."

"Then why do you look like that?"

Mike laughed.

"Because I walked in on her making out with Sam."

"What?"

They turned to see Mary behind them.

"Mom I didn't know you were standing there."

"I didn't hear a thing. Come on guys lets hit the road. We are about to have some fun."

Mercedes walked over to her.

"Wait I forgot to give the kids money."

"Girl you better get out of here with that mess. They are covered. You guys just go and relax."

"Thank you for including Bella she had felt so left out these last few weeks."

"Like I said she is family."


	9. Chapter 9 I never stopped loving you

This chapter is short and to the point, shows that Mercedes stopped being around Sam because she knew she couldn't walk away if she saw him everyday, she wasn't raised by anyone but herself and she has spent her life protecting everything. Protecting herself and even her brother, then Quinn and Mike, the list went on to the point she forgot about herself.

Again love the reviews and the love. Thank you so much for reading.

* * *

Mercedes walked past Sam's room and knocked on his door. Sam pulled the door open wearing only a pair of boxers. Mercedes blushed and backed away.

"Sorry I am gonna go."

"No don't have to you can come in."

"That's ok."

"Come on I won't bite."

She smiled and bit her lower lip. She turned away but Sam pulled her to him. She shut the door and he saw the twinkle in her eyes.

"I was only making sure you were ok…with everyone gone I didn't know if you were still here or not."

"Well as you can see I am here."

Her eyes traveled to his boxers. She felt her face flush and faced the door.

"So I am gonna let you get dressed and go do whatever you were getting ready for."

"And what if I was getting ready for you?"

He stepped up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. He kissed her neck and she let out a moan. Sam caressed her shoulder and turned her to face him. She frowned.

"Sam what are we doing?"

"I dunno. It just feels so right being with you. It always feels right when you are in my arms."

He ran his finger up and down her arm.

"How much fun we have and how good you felt inside. I don't think I could ever feel that way with anyone."

"I know what you mean."

She started to walk away but he stopped her.

"I'm just gonna be honest with you Mercedes. I want you so badly right now it's unreal. Now you can walk out this room and I will understand I mean we are getting a divorce and let's be honest this may just complicate things. But if you stay I am gonna lay you on this bed and make love to you."

Mercedes stared at him and Sam smiled.

"So you have a choice to make right now. We are both grown here so let's skip the game and go right into the fun times."

She backed away from him.

"We should talk. I know this isn't the best time but I talked to Mike and I need to be honest with you."

Sam took her hand in his.

"I am tired of talking I want you now, it's been too long since you and I have been together as man and wife and I need you."

He pulled her lips to his. She felt him rise against her stomach and she pushed him on the bed and got on top of him. He pulled her shirt over her head and smiled as he pulled her to him. He turned her over and pulled her pants off. His phone rang.

"If you need to get that I understand."

"What I need is to get into you."

"Then please take me."

She loved the fact that he was very well endowed and she knew he would make her feel things she hadn't in a long time. He looked at her and frowned.

"Are you ok?"

"I am good it's just I missed you."

"I missed you too."

She pulled him down to her and took his lips to hers kissing her deeply, he wrapped his arms around her back, pulling her up to him, staring her in the eyes.

"Tell me now before we get started Mercedes, are you making love to me or just using me for my body.

"It's always making love Sam. Always."

Nodding he kissed her again and slowly guided himself into her, knowing exactly how to make her feel all the things he used too. Feeling him fill her to the hilt she moaned from pleasure, for a long moment they lay there on the bed, kissing each other, not moving just being joined together as one. Emotions filled her when he finally started to move inside of her, and she felt herself get lost in him. Lost in the moment, lost in the love she never lost. As he moved faster she wanted more than anything for that feeling to last. He began to moan out her name as she screamed his. She was losing control and needed him to stop, but also continue at the same time, and she was disappointed but also upset that he wouldn't let up. Her body pulled away from him, which caused him to snap back and inside of her deeper.

"Sam please."

"Don't pull away baby."

"It's too much…but so good."

"Enjoy it."

"Sam please I need to cum."

"Not yet baby not yet."

He slowed down and allowed her to get worked up all over again. Mercedes wrapped her arms around him as he plunged as deep inside her as he could go. She screamed as he pulled her lips to his. He felt himself spiral out of control and she screamed as they both reached their climax. Falling back onto the bed together

"Oh my good good good Lord. That was so… so very…"

"Mercedes you have got something special."

"Sam I..."

"You what?"

She stared at him. The sweat glistening off his six pack. He placed her hair behind her ear. She sat up pulling her clothes on.

"I uh…think I should go get ready…everyone should be coming back soon."

"Mercedes are you ok?"

"Yeah I just think I better get going."

She walked to the door.

"Thank you Sam."

Before he could respond she walked out the room.

* * *

Mercedes couldn't help but laugh as she watched the guy's race down the beach. You could tell Sam, Mike and Blaine and Sebastian were very competitive but not in the bad way by how much fun they had. She looked over at Quinn and realized she was staring at her.

"Quinn are you ok?"

"Yeah. I was just wondering how it was?"

Mercedes snapped her head to Quinn. "What? What are you talking about? How what was?"

"You kissing Sam."

Mercedes sighed and Stacy smiled.

"You didn't?"

"Umm yeah about that."

Quinn looked at her.

"Wait a minute you wait one minute I know that look…Mercedes did you have sex with Sam?"

Mercedes scowled at Quinn. "Well just broadcast it to the world!"

"Mercedes you had sex with him."

"No I didn't…at least that not what he called it."

Stacy shook her head. "What? When?"

Sebastian sat at the table.

"What are you ladies talking about?"

"Mercedes and Sam having sex."

Stacy stood. "Yeah that's enough for me I mean I love you Merce but it's gross."

Stacy leaves and Quinn sighs. "Just don't give me any details. I do want to know though, what you guys were thinking."

Sebastian smiled. "Quinn you don't see what we see but yeah it was only a matter of time before Mercedes and Sam hooked back up… So when did it happen?"

"Earlier…but it wasn't my fault I walked into his room to see how he was and to talk to him about everything and he was wearing boxers…and he kissed me and well damn you know I find him sexy as hell. And don't I deserve some love too?"

Quinn sighed. "Does this mean you guys are back together?"

Shaking her head, Mercedes looked at her friends. "I don't know I mean…we made love…and then I ran away like a little girl."

"What why?"

"I was tempted to tell him I loved him and wanted to be with him still."

"So you want to stop the divorce?"

"I don't know…maybe."

"So tell him!"

"No way…look at that man. He is fine and funny and sweet. Dude is a master in bed and I can't bring him in all this drama."

Sebastian looked at her. "What drama?"

"My life is full of drama. And this family isn't, he is finally free and I know he has a girlfriend I just can't do that to him. If he wanted me he would have said so."

Quinn stood with her hands on her hips. "He made out with you…he made love to you…he wants you."

Before Mercedes could speak. The guys walked over to them. Mike smiled.

"Do you guys hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"The music."

Quinn stood up.

"I do so dance with me."

"All day every day."

Mike took her in his hands and they began to dance away from the table. Sebastian grabbed Blaine and with no words they started dancing. Even Stacy was dancing with Jamal. Mercedes couldn't help but envy them. Sam sat next to her.

"Look at how goofy they look."

"I know. But it must be great having someone to look goofy with."

"Why don't you look goofy with me?"

"Why Sam are you asking me to dance?"

"Yes I am."

She stood up.

"Well don't be afraid to hold me close."

"I won't…as long as you don't run away from me again."

Sam swung her around in his arms.

"No snappy come back?"

"Sam I'm sorry about that. I don't know what is going on here but I really miss this I miss us."

"Really?"

"And the way you made me feel this afternoon."

"So you enjoyed it?"

"Yeah I enjoyed it…I always enjoy it but we can't do this."

"Why not?"

"We aren't together anymore. And I am sure you don't want me anymore."

"And why wouldn't I want you. You're beautiful, smart, funny, and sexy."

Sam pulled her face to his.

"I know we have been through a lot but this week has made me feel so close to you."

"I know what you mean. It's like the condo is working its magic once again."

He placed his lips on hers. She allowed him to kiss her. She wanted him in the worse way, but she also needed to tell him the truth. He held her closer to him and wrapped his arms around her. Butterflies ran rampant in her stomach as their tongues fought each other, after she realized they needed air she pulled away and stepped back.

"Wow."

"I know right."

"Sam I."

"What?"

"I don't know what this is but I feel it every time I talk to you…every time you are near me. And I just wanted to know if."

"If what?"

"Well not if, I guess I wanted to tell you something."

"Ok something like what?"

Before she could speak Sam's phone rang.

"One second ok? Hello."

"Hey baby."

"Uh hey now isn't really a good time."

"Why not?"

"I am at the beach with the family. I will call you when I get back to the house."

"Well I don't think you wanna do that."

"Why not?"

"Well because you can just turn around in thirty seconds."

"What?"

"I was stalling so I could find you…Turn around."

Sam turned around and saw his girlfriend walking towards him waving,

"Oh hell."

Mercedes looked at him.

"What's wrong?"

Sam looked at Mercedes and frowned.

"Mercedes I am so sorry."

Mercedes squinted her eyes.

"For what?"

* * *

Cliff Hanger! Lol you know I love these. So who is his girl. Is it Kitty like some suggested? Santana? Tina? Britt? Penny? Bri? Rachel? Who knows you are just gonna have to read to find out. But because I love you I am gonna give you a chance to participate. In your reviews leave who you predict Sam's girl is and if I get 6 predictions from the reviews I will post as soon as I get the 6th. We already have one for Kitty, anyone else care to guess?


	10. Chapter 10 Heifers and Jackasses

Oh the reviews are my bread and butter I swear. You guesses gave me life and this chapter as well. So sit back and enjoy. I also want to say thank you for the love and interest. Its so great to wake up and see your thoughts and feelings. It makes me happy to know you guys get as much out of this as I do writing it. Love you, stay blessed.

* * *

"Baby."

Rachel ran into Sam's arms and Mercedes stepped back. Sam stared from Mercedes to Rachel. Mercedes looked at Rachel as she put her arms around Sam and felt anger within her. Sam pulled away from the girl.

"Rachel I thought I asked you not to come up here this week."

"I know but I missed you and the kids."

Mercedes laughed bitterly trying to calm herself. "The kids? The hell she mean the kids?"

She turned towards Mercedes.

"Oh you must think I am so rude I am Rachel."

Mercedes looked at Sam angrily still laughing.

"Her?"

"Mercedes wait a minute."

"HER!"

She shoved him.

"This is your girlfriend? The girl from your office?"

Rachel smirked.

"Oh so you're Mercedes."

Mercedes turned towards her and put her hands on her hips.

"Don't even think to fix your lips to say another word to me girl."

Rachel pulled Sam to her rolling her eyes.

"I can say what I want and to answer your question Sam, I am here to be with my man and our, I mean the kids."

"She has been around my children? Oh hell to the naw." Mercedes started to take off her earrings. "I know, I KNOW! You did not bring this thing around my children."

Sam looked at Mercedes trying to calm her down.

"Please just wait if you will let me explain."

"Are you kidding me? You are trying to tell me that you have been around my kids. Oh hell naw I'm bout done with this."

She moved closer to Sam moving Rachel out of her way.

"You lying stupid ass!"

"Mercedes just listen to me for a minute."

Mercedes threw her hands into the air.

"I am so stupid. I actually believed that you were not completely full of it."

"I'm not. It's not what you think."

"What I think? It's not what I think? I think you have been screwing her our whole marriage that's what I think."

Mercedes began to walk away but Sam grabbed her arm.

"I haven't been I told you we have not had sex and she only met the twins once for a half a second when she stopped by unannounced."

"Sam get out of my face."

Mercedes walked away from him and ran over to the park benches where no one could see her cry. She felt so stupid, letting her guard down and actually believing that Sam and she could make it. She looked up to the sky and sighed. "You couldn't give me one more day?" she said to the sky, it was good this happened, it cleared her head, now she could focus again. But it hurt like hell. Someone caressed her shoulder and she wiped her eyes.

"I don't want to talk about this!"

Mercedes turned and saw Frank sitting next to her. Mercedes closed and reopened her eyes trying to make his disappear, but after a few times she realized he was real, so she closed her eyes and prayed.

"Mercedes you are one hard woman to find. Royce and I have been looking all over for you."

He gave a devilish smile as Royce appeared.

"Why the hell did you take my daughter?"

Mercedes tried to move away from Frank but he grabbed her. Mercedes pulled away from him.

"I have sole custody of her."

Royce moved closer to her.

"No paper is gonna tell me when I can see my daughter."

Frank shoved her onto the table.

And she swallowed hard. "What do you want from me?"

Royce shook his head. "You better lower your damn tone. Don't know who the hell you talking to."

"How did you find me?"

Royce laughed.

"You really think you can hide from me? Then you are dumber than I thought. I want you and my daughter ready to go in an hour."

"No."

"No? NO!"

Royce slapped her. Mercedes pushed him away from her but frank grabbed her and laughed, he held her arms behind her back.

"She must have lost her damn mind Royce. I think she has forgotten who we are and what we can do."

Royce stood closer to her.

"Well then let me remind her." He took his right hand and reached for her throat, squeezing as she fought against his and Franks grip. "Now I am gonna tell you again I want you and my daughter ready to go."

Mercedes held her ground.

"And I said no. I'm not afraid of you Royce and I won't let you get your hands on Bella she deserves better than you."

"Really? That's how it's gonna be?" He removed his hand and pulled out his phone. "I am sure you don't want me to make a few phone calls and make life very hard for your little Evans friends. I have connections and you know that. You don't want me to make it tough for them."

"Leave them alone."

"Then you straiten your ass out get to that damn house and get me my daughter."

Frank pulled her up close to him and smiled. "And we have unfinished business beautiful."

She felt him loosen his grip and she butt bumped him away from her freeing herself from his grip.

"We are staying here. Royce you both need to leave, there is nothing you can do to change my mind."

"You're what?"

"I am staying here and so is Bella…you don't win."

"You better think long and hard about this Mercedes. You remember Artie don't you? Your little work buddy…have they found him yet?"

"Royce!"

"You don't want Mike or your soon to be ex-husband Sam to come up missing do you? What about Quinn? Or I know the twins, you took my child I should be able to take yours."

"Leave them alone please…"

"Or what? You don't come with me and your little friends end up missing you got me."

Mercedes looked over to where Mike and Quinn were dancing and laughing. She looked at Royce trying to appeal to him.

"How can you do this? You are my brother? My blood. It used to be you and me against the world. I thought you loved me."

"I am doing this for you! You don't belong with them you never did. I sat back and watched as they took my sister, I will be damned if they take my daughter too. Now do I have to make the call to prove my point?"

Mercedes stared at him for a while, before she wiped the tears from her eyes and started to walk to the parking lot.

"That is more like it."

As they led her to the car, Sam stood looking and Rachel trying to figure out how to get rid of her when Mike and Quinn who were soon joined by everyone else, walked over to them. Ignoring them at first looked around for Mercedes.

Blaine cleared his throat. "Who is this?"

Looking at Blaine, Sam was about to speak when Rachel spoke up.

"I am Rachel his girlfriend hopefully more sooner or later."

Quinn looked at Sam but directed her question to Rachel.

"You're his what?"

"Sam didn't tell you we were together?"

Quinn and Stacy folded their arms and Stacy glared at her. "No he didn't?"

Rachel smiled widely. "Oh well we meet when I interviewed to be his assistant and things just blossomed from there. I knew he wanted me from the get go I am that amazing after all."

Stacy looked at Sam.

"Sam where is Mercedes?"

Rachel smiled reaching for Sam, unfazed as he pulled away again.

"Oh she's over there somewhere upset."

Quinn cocked an eyebrow. "Why would she be upset?"

"Well let's be honest look at me of course she would be upset."

Quinn moved towards her but Mike pulled her back and looked at Sam.

"Wait is she the one from the office?"

Sam looked away from him and Mike shook his head.

"SAM! Seriously?"

Quinn looked at Sam.

"Is that true she's the one you cheated with?"

Rachel sighed. "Cheating is a strong word, I think its more along the lines of me rescuing him from that horrible girl."

Stacy held her hand up pointing at Rachel, before shoved Sam.

"Heifer you shut the hell up. Sam! Tell me you didn't please."

Sam looked at them.

"It's not what you think."

Mike moved passed them.

"She must be a wreck I need to go find her. Where did you last see her?"

Mike looked over to where Rachel pointed.

"Over there?"

"Yeah I guess." She said looking at her nails. Mike looked at Blaine.

"Blaine I need you and Sebastian to get Quinn and Stacy away from that girl. Jamal you wanted to date her you should learn how to control her. Sam you need to come with me."

Mike walked through the crowd looking for her with Sam on his tail.

"Mike it's not what you think we weren't doing anything while Mercedes and I were together and we aren't doing anything now."

"You think that makes what you did this week ok?"

"And what did I do?"

"You led Mercedes on to think that you wanted to work things out and I knew that would happen. I knew you would hurt her again."

"I don't want that girl Mike! I want my wife and now that I know she wants me back no one else matters. I just need her to listen to me."

Mike grabbed his phone and dialed Mercedes. After a few rings Royce picked up.

"Hello."

"Who is this where is Mercedes?"

"This is Royce, Mike, and my sister is with me."

"Royce where is she?"

"She is my sister not yours and she had my daughter."

"Royce she has full custody not you."

"You think some stupid ass piece of paper is gonna tell me what is mines and what isn't?"

"I swear if you lay a finger on her…"

Royce hung up on him and Mike looked at Sam.

"We've got to get home now."

"Will you tell me what is going on please?"

"The reason we are here is because she was running from her brother and his friend. Last week Royce sent his friend over to rape Mercedes."

"HE WHAT!?"

"I just found that part out today. But I guess this Frank guy has been bothering her and so when he tried to rape her she finally got fed up and threaten to call the police. After he beat her and took her house and car keys leaving her for dead she packed her and Bella's bags and called me and I came immediately."

"Wait you brought her to the condo after he attacked her? Why didn't she call me? I am her husband."

"No you were her husband apparently she figured you were busy with your mistress to care about her. I just hope they haven't gotten to the house yet. She has no chance against them alone. I have to call mom and dad."

He pulled out his phone and dialed.

"Hello."

"Mom where are you guys at?"

"We just got out the movies. The kids enjoyed it."

"Oh thank God…Mom I need you guys to stay in town tonight."

"Why?"

"Mom can you just trust me."

"It's Royce isn't it?"

"Yeah mom so please just keep them OK?"

"OK. But you need to call the police."

"I know mom I am gonna do that next."


	11. Chapter 11 Breaking free

Frank pulled Mercedes out of the car and walked her to the front door. Royce cracked his knuckles.

"Do you know I had to leave work for this crap?"

"You are hurting my arms."

Frank laughed.

"I don't give a damn, by the time I am done with you, that will be the least of your pain I can promise you that."

He pulled her to the door.

"Open it."

"I am gonna need my arm to do it."

He let her arm go and stood there for a moment.

"What the hell are you waiting for?" Royce said pushing her. Shaking her head, she unlocked the door. Pushing their way into the house Royce threw her to the ground. As Frank looked around the house.

"This is a nice place, too bad we gotta burn it down."

Mercedes turned to him. "What? No you said you would leave them alone if I came with you."

Royce shrugged. "I did, but they still have to pay. Get Bella and your stuff and let's go."

Mercedes pulled herself up.

"I can't she's not here."

"Where is she?"

"I don't know."

"Don't lie to me."

He pushed her.

"Where is she?"

"I don't know."

He smacked her. She backed up to the table.

"Where is my daughter?"

"Not here."

"Where is she?"

"Not here!"

He slapped her again. She blocked it with her hand and pushed him away from her.

"I have had it with you putting your hands on me and acting like you are the boss of me. You have put your hands on me for the last time."

"And what are you gonna do about it? Run away again. You know I am just gonna find you."

"And then what? You gonna beat me up in front of your daughter again."

"Yeah my daughter not yours."

"Since the time she was born I have been mother and father to that girl helping Monica more than you. You come in give her a gift then send her my way. I took care of her because you are my big brother and I loved you but you don't know what love is do you?"

"If I didn't love you little sis you would be dead by now."

"And that is how you show someone you love them? By beating them?"

"You're my little sister I can do whatever I damn well please."

"Look I have full custody of Bella and you don't own me. Now if you don't mind I would like you to leave."

"You know what I think?"

"No Royce what do you think?"

"I think we have been angry long enough. How about Frank takes you on a cruise. I can watch Bella and he can treat you like his queen."

Mercedes laughed. "He tried to rape me Royce how is that being treated like a queen."

Frank moved closer to her.

"You wanted it. I think maybe I should remind you of what I have to offer."

Going to grab her, Mercedes moved away from him, out of his grasps.

"No."

"What?"

"I said no. look Frank I am so serious you and Royce leave or I will call the cops."

"You're gonna call the cops on me. Have you lost your mind?"

Frank pulled the phone from the wall and threw it against the ground. She threw her hands up looking defeated.

"Fine I will leave."

"The hell you will."

Frank grabbed her.

"What you don't understand is you either come with us willingly or I will drag you out of here by your hair kicking and screaming, I will hog tie you and put you in the trunk, then once we reach our destination, I will have you in any and every way I can think of, that is how this is going to go."

Shaking her head she punched him in the face and kneed him in the groin.

"I don't think so."

Frank fell to the ground and Royce moved over to her.

"You need to think long and hard about his little sister, I am bigger, stronger and fast than you."

"I don't care."

She punched him in the face and went to hit him again, as he grabbed her arm, she tried to pull away but he twisted her arm behind her back.

"Let her go!"

Royce and Frank, who had finally got his bearings and stood, turned towards the door and saw Mike and Sam.

"I am just collecting my sister and daughter this has nothing to do with you."

Mike moved closer to them. But Royce held up his hand, giving Mercedes to Frank, who twisted both her arms around his her back forcefully.

"Mike you and I have never had any problems."

"We didn't until you started putting your hands on Mercedes. Now I believe you guys are trespassing and you have no right to be here. I called the police and they are on their way. You don't wanna be here when they get here."

Frank laughed as he saw Sam staring at Mercedes.

"I don't give a damn about the police."

He kissed her neck.

"I love Mercedes…more than he does I would never cheat on her I would make her so happy."

"Frank let her go."

Sam stepped closer to them but Mercedes shook her head and looked at him. She turned to frank with tears brimming her eyes.

"You love me?"

"I do that is why Royce gave you to me."

Mike looked at her.

"Don't fall for this Mercedes."

"Hey at least someone loves me. My own husband is dating the tramp he cheated on me with. My life can't get any worse."

Royce turned to her.

"I don't wanna fight anymore Mercedes I just want my family back. You remember how close we were…until you started hanging with him."

He tossed a look of disgust towards Mike then looked back at Mercedes.

"We were best friends…I want to get back to that. I miss you."

"Royce…I don't wanna fight anymore either."

"Can we just go?"

She looked at Sam then turned towards Frank.

"You are so right I deserve it all. If my own husband could betray me then maybe I am loving the wrong man."

"I could show you what real love is baby."

Mercedes hesitated for a moment. "If you mean it. If you both are serious about loving me and us being happy then we can go get Bella and I will leave with you and Royce."

She leaned in and kissed him. She allowed his tongue to caress hers and she wrapped her arms around him and moved him around. She opened her eyes and while Royce was staring at them she looked Sam and Mike. They nodded and moved closer to them. Mike grabbed Royce's arm and Sam tackled Mercedes and Frank to the floor. All five of them fell to the ground. Frank and Royce managed to get on top of Mercedes as Mike and Sam tried to pull him off of her. Mercedes screamed as they rolled over and she felt something cut her shoulder. She pushed Frank off of her as hard as she could kicked him away from her. Frank fell backwards off of her. Royce moved away as Sam and Mike pulled Mercedes up. Quinn, Blaine, Sebastian and Rachel walked to the door. Frank heard sirens.

"Royce we gotta go now."

"I am not leaving without my daughter."

Frank pulled Royce up.

"The cops are on their way I just heard the sirens we have got to go."

"What about my daughter?"

"Look we need to go ok. Later for her."

He pulled him out the door. Royce looked back at Mercedes while Sam attended to her cut.

"I'm coming back don't worry about that. This aint over. And that trick you played on me Ima get your ass for that one."

They walked out the door and Quinn walked over to her.

"What happened here?"

"I am fine I need to go."

"Mercedes?"

"No I'm fine I have had worse cuts than this."

She walked up the stairs and Rachel walked over to Sam.

"Baby are you ok?"

"What are you doing here? I thought I asked you to stay at your place."

"I thought it would be nice to see your family again explain to them what happened."

"You don't listen you shouldn't even be here."

"I'm sorry I just missed you."

"Look I gotta go handle something. And you, you can let yourself out."

"What do you have to handle?"

"Not that its any of your business, but I wanna make sure Mercedes is ok?"

"Oh ok. But I thought maybe we could spend some time together."

"Well you though wrong. Rachel did you not see what happened here. She was just attacked."

"I understand that. But."

"No buts she needs someone."

"She has two someone's down the hall. Why does it have to be you?"

"I am responsible."

"Look you have a big heart you always have but let them handle her. I want to be with you."

"But I don't want to be with you!"

"Baby you are just confused after all this, I get it."

Sam rolled his eyes. "Look right now I am gonna go talk to Mike and then I am gonna make sure she is ok. Now why don't you go do whatever and I will deal with you later."

"Why."

"Because she is my wife."

Before she could protest he walked away.


	12. Chapter 12 Beat downs all around

I know you guys are loving and hating Sam, I also know you know I am not letting this heifer leave without smacking her or something. As far as Rachel finding out where they were, no Sam did not invite her. And you will find out soon how she learned where they were.

* * *

Mercedes walked out the shower and wrapped herself in her fluffy pink robe. She grabbed her things and walked out the bathroom. As she did she bumped into Sam. She looked up at him and wanted to speak but couldn't. She looked away and started to walk but he pulled her to him.

"Mercedes are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah I am…don't worry about me."

"Can we talk?"

"I don't think so."

"Why not."

"Sam you should be with Rachel."

"Please?"

"I don't think there is anything to talk about."

"Come on just for a minute. Please."

"Fine."

She led him to her room and he followed her in. Sam shut the door and locked it. She looked at him with tears in her eyes. He pulled her into a hug and caressed her back.

"I am so sorry that happened."

"How could you be dating her and how long has it been going on?"

"I am being honest with you Merce so please believe me. That day in the office she kissed me and I told her I was married and that was that. You caught us, and I tried to catch you, to talk to you, but you were already gone from the office and I had a surgery to get too. When I got home I thought we could talk but you didn't want too, so I gave you, your space. But then you left me. I was a wreck, tried for four months to talk to you, find you. But after you filed for separation she was in my office asking why she didn't ever get a call back or a follow up on her interview and she saw the divorce papers on my desk."

"Wow that is a touching story. I hope you two will be happy."

"Mercedes I agreed to go out with her because I thought what we had was done, and she seemed to listen to me. But I realized this week that you still love me and I still love you and I want you and no one else."

"Bull."

She walked away from him but he pulled her closer and wiped her eyes, then Sam pulled her into a kiss. He moved to her neck and kissed a trail along her collarbone. Sam pulled her robe off and she stopped him pushing away from him.

"No! I need you to leave."

"Mercedes."

"Get out. Now!"

She shoved him out her room as the tears fell from her eyes. Stacy and Quinn stood outside the doorway as she shoved Sam harder.

"It doesn't work like that. You can't screw up and then think screwing me will fix things. You cheated and lied to me and to add insult to injury you and her are dating…she has seen my kids and she thinks you two are in love. I don't know where the man is that I married but he sure as hell isn't this sorry piece of ass I am looking at. You better be damned glad you're are the father of my children because if it wasn't for that fact alone I would beat the hell out of you."

"Mercedes please baby. Mercedes."

He grabbed her arm and she turned around and whipped her hand across his face. She turned and walked back into the room. Sam tried to follow her but Quinn stopped him. She looked at Stacy.

"Can you guys go check on her I will be in in a minute?"

They nodded and walked into the room. Quinn slapped him. "You ass! You promised me that you were not going to hurt her, you told me that you were going to make it work and you hurt her. I promise you that is it. You stay the hell away from her because I know you are my brother and you know that I love you but that is my sister she has been through hell and back and yet she tried her best to forgive and forget. You leave her alone and I am serious."

Quinn turned away and walked into the room slamming the door. She looked towards the bed and saw Mercedes curled up on the bed with Stacy rubbing her head and hugging her. Quinn's heart broke at the sight of her best friend.

"Sweetie I'm so sorry you're hurting."

Quinn said as she sat down on the bed.

"Are you ok?"

"Would you be? He played me this week I honestly thought that we would be happy together I thought we could be together again but after this….after Royce…"

Stacy frowned.

"I can't believe that he cheated, why didn't you tell me?"

"He is your big brother and I know that you look up to him I couldn't change the way you look at him."

"You are too good for my brother."

Mercedes cried harder as she hugged a pillow.

"The worst part is that I still love him and I don't want to…not anymore not if this is how it's going to keep happening."

Quinn hugged her.

"You know what you need? Ice cream and lots of it. Let's move this pity party to the kitchen."

* * *

Sam paced the living room floor as Rachel walked over to him.

"Baby I have been looking for you."

Sam turned towards her and shook his head.

"Why the hell are you still here?"

Rachel frowned.

"Sam come on I thought we were moving towards something here."

"Rachel I told you from the start that I still loved my wife and if I ever got another chance I would take it."

"So what you came here to make it work with her?"

"No I didn't. I can to see my family. Mercedes was just a bonus"

"Look I know that she is your soon to be ex-wife who you may still care for but I know you have strong feelings for me I know it's love. Cause I truly love you."

"Don't mind us we were just heading to the kitchen…wouldn't wanna ruin such a love affair."

Mercedes frowned as she walked passed them. Rachel turned towards her.

"What is your problem you left him?"

"Sam get your girl because I'm not in the mood."

Sam tried to move between them but Rachel moved pass him.

"You need to back off you had him and you didn't realize how good you had it. This fine man is a doctor you really think ima give him back? We are in love."

Mercedes held up her hand.

"Stop right there because I really don't give a damn."

"Of course you don't give a damn you lost."

"What exactly did I lose? See I see what you are doing here. Sam is a wonderful man and he is rich but see you are just the side chick, the rebound girl and we all know that you don't wife the rebound chick."

"Oh really because Sam has said that he wanted me as his bride."

Sam looked at Rachel. "I did what? The hell I did."

"Remember that wonderful night we took the twins skating and then you took me to your bed. You said that I was everything your wife was not and that you loved me and wanted me forever."

Sam moved closer to Mercedes.

"Mercedes I never said that to her we never did anything but go out and never with the kids."

Mercedes turned to walk away but Rachel walked over to her and grabbed her arm. Mercedes turned to her and slapped her hand away.

"Little girl I do not fight over men, but I will beat a bitches ass for touching me."

Rachel shoved Mercedes away from her and it only took Mercedes a moment before she lunged for Rachel. They both fell to the ground, Rachel screaming for help and Mercedes gripping Rachel's neck and chocking her and slamming her to the ground, yelling at her incoherently. Mike walked into the room hearing the screaming as Quinn and Sam try to pull Mercedes off of Rachel.

"What the hell is going on in here?"

"I warned her not to touch me, you don't know me I will beat the hell out of you first and do it again just to make sure my point sticks. I have tried to be nice, tried to be understanding but now, now its time to put tricks in their places."

Mike moved Quinn out the way helping Sam pull Mercedes off of her. Mercedes fought the boys with tears in her eyes trying to break free. As Mike put her down she slapped Sam across his face.

"You two belong together and I pray I don't have to see either one of you anymore. I'm leaving and I am taking my kids with me."

"Mercedes stop ok I know it looks bad."

"Looks bad? LOOKS BAD? I trusted you and you have no idea how hurt I am but its ok. Because at least now I can move on."

She turned towards Rachel who was slowly standing up.

"You want my life? Well here you go."

She ripped the chain from around her neck which held her wedding and engagement ring. She tossed it at Rachel then walked towards the stairs. Everyone followed her but Stacy and Rachel. Rachel bent down and picked up the ring.

"I did it. I won?"

"Won what? My brother? That's not going to happen. You will never be his wife."

"Oh and what are you going to do about it?"

Stacy stepped closer to her and smiled sweetly. She balled her left hand into a fist and punched Rachel in the face. As Rachel fell backwards Stacy picked up the rings and smirked.

"Oh looks like you lose."

Rachel moved towards Stacy as Sam walked back into the room.

"What is going on here?"

Rachel ran over to Sam.

"Oh Sam it's awful she attacked me. What is wrong with these girls? You have to do something about this."

Sam looked at Stacy then back to Rachel.

"You are so right. Stacy. At the top of the stairs in front of my door is a pink duffel bag can you please get it."

"Sure. Oh and Rachel sweetie you have a little something on your face."

Stacy smiled as she walked away. Rachel felt the blood run from her nose and grabbed a tissue from the table behind her.

"This is ridiculous I should have them both arrested for assault."

"Why did you tell those lies Rachel?"

"With?"

"We never slept together, we never went skating with my kids. I know I let you call yourself my girlfriend and at the time I didn't really care but now I consider you a pain in my ass so if you would please get out of this house."

"Wait what?"

"I want you to get your stuff and get out of my house."

Stacy walked into the room with a smile on her face.

"Here is your bag you have a nice day buh bye."

Rachel looked over to Sam and cried.

"Baby please. You can't do this. I love you I can be what you need please."

"Just leave. You are no longer wanted here."

Sam turned away from her and Stacy sighed.

"That means don't let the door hit you where the good Lord split ya. Now you are trespassing don't make me call the police on you."

Rachel grabbed her bag giving Sam one last look then sighing.

"When you realize that I am the one for you I will be waiting for my apology."

Sam looked at her clinching his fist together. "I said get out." He said angrily. "I have never hit a woman in my life but I promise if I have to look at your face any longer I will pick you up and toss you on your ass myself."

Rachel huffed as she exited the house. She pulled out her phone and dialed a number. After three rings Royce picked up.

"What?"

"I thought you said she wasn't gonna be here."

"Well things didn't work out the way we planned."

"Look I agreed to do this because you promised me money, and a life where I never had to work another day in my life. Not where I get attacked."

"My sister attacked you? When the hell did she learn how to fight? Look its just a set back."

"It better be, I want what I was promised Royce or I will become your nightmare."

"Rachel shut the fuck up, you won't do nothing but complain and go back on the street."

"Royce!"

"This conversation is over. Get over it. I will call you later if I need you."


	13. Chapter 13 Message from Author

Hey guys So I was in such a hurry to upload for you I missed a Chapter. So before I finish this story you should go check out 11. I have fixed the order and it should make sense now, thank you to whoknowstv and Alliecattie3 for pointing it out! New update coming soon, I love you and stay Blessed!


	14. Chapter 14 Like Father Like Son

I know its been a few days but with Halloween and my shots I have been out of it. Plus I lost my edited version and went crazy lol but I am back and here you go with another chapter. Enjoy. Love you all and stay blessed.

* * *

Stacy watched as Rachel left and she went right in and punched Sam in the shoulder. Sam looked at her shaking his head.

"Stacy what that hell are you doing?"

"Beating some damn sense into you that is what? What the hell is wrong with you? Are you that stupid?"

"What is wrong with you? I don't have time for this."

Stacy shoved him again.

"You big idiot! I can't believe you, how could you hurt her like that?"

"I can't do this right now I need to go talk to Mercedes."

"She doesn't want to see you. Quinn and Mike have been trying to convince her not to leave. And honestly I am not sure why. I have to know Sam, do you even love her? Because if this is love then I want no parts of it, and neither should she."

"You are my sister you are supposed to be on my side."

"No I am on the side of right and you are not right. That is your wife up there. Do you even care?"

"I DO! But she left me! She walked away from our family. So why am I the bad guy?"

"Because she left to protect you, and you left for Rachet. What if Jamal or some guy did to me what you are doing to her? Would you like you right now?"

Sam shook his head swallowing the bitter truth his sister just laid on him.

"What am I supposed to do? How am I supposed to fix this?"

"You the man, so get your damn head out your ass and fix it, but if you don't want her, or you just want her because she is a warm body then please do us all a favor and leave her alone."

"I agree you either think of something to do to make her feel your love or leave her alone because Quinn and I tried everything to stop her from leaving." They both turned towards the entry to see Mike standing there. "She is determined to leave and never see you again. And I am close to saying good riddance to your ass too."

"I need to see her."

"She doesn't want to see you. Its scary up there one minute she's crying upset and the next she is threatening to chop off your member."

Sam paced back and forth and sighed sadly. Blaine walked into the room.

"Stacy I think they need you upstairs Quinn and Sebastian are running out of reasons for Mercedes not to leave. Sam you screwed up royally. How are you going to fix this?"

"I need you guys. I need you to be brutally honest with me about this...you are my family and have always helped me when I need it. Please any ideas you guys have for me I will take."

Mike moved closer to Sam.

"Fine, I think you are a dick, i think as much as you want too, you can bring yourself to treat he the way she deserves and think its because she has always been so accommodating. Mercedes cares way too much about everyone so its easy for people to take advantage and while you may not have done it on purpose you do. I think you found something that used to work for you getting your way and now that she doesn't want to accept anything but the best you don't know what to do. Do I think you are in love with her? I do but I think because she never made you show it, you forgot how too. It's time for you to prove to her why she belongs to you. And not the other way around. I know she left, but you are the one who pushed her to that point, Royce may have helped, but you did too."

Sam sighed, in their marriage he was the one working and she was the one taking care of home, it got to the point where he just assumed she would do it because she was there. His mind tried to rewind and think about the last thing he did for her, and the fact that he was drawing a blank, made him realize that his actions really did make it seem like he didn't love her.

Mike shook his head. "Before we do anything else to help you, now that you have thought about my words, I need to know. Do your really love her or are you just going to hurt her again."

Sam looked at Mike with tears in his eyes, he let all the drama with Bella and Royce,m and his own insecurities as a man make the one woman who made his heart stop, feel like she meant nothing to him. God he was a dick.

"Mike I love her so much it's hard to breathe when I am not with her. I do love her and I am in love with her and I know I screwed up, I know I am all kinds of a loser right now but I can't lose her, it took coming back here to truly see how I feel about her."

Stacy moved walked to the door.

"I am going to stall all I can but if I were you I would work fast do something. With your dumbass bout to make me lose a sister I love I swear to God Sam if she leaves you and you marry Rachet we choosing Mercedes and will never speak to you again."

Stacy started to walk away but Sam stopped her.

"Just please don't let her leave."

"Who is leaving?"

Sam turned to see his mother and father at the door with the kids.

"Mike called us with the ok to bring the kids home is there still a problem? I thought you guys made a police report and have security roaming around?"

Sam frowned.

"Mercedes is upset and wants to leave. Mom do you think you can work your magic please. I have an idea on how to get her back I just need some help."

"We can help daddy."

Sam smiled down to Reagan.

"Good because I am going to need your help too."

"Come on mom you may be the only one to get through to her. Sam just hurry ok."

* * *

Stacy followed Mary up the stairs and waited as she knocked on the door. Quinn opened it relieved to see Mary.

"Mom thank God you are here she is crazy."

"Mercedes sweetie are you ok?"

"No I hate him. He is a liar and I am glad to be rid of him. I'm leaving tonight with the kids."

"Ok, well do you need help packing the kids up?"

"Yes please."

The women looked at Mary wondering what she was doing. While they were trying to get Mercedes to stay she was helping her leave. Mary moved closer to Mercedes.

"You want to hurry. It was raining when we got here and a huge thunder storm is on its way. I know you are angry but to take the kids out in that weather you must be serious about leaving. You just be careful. The fog and thickness of the rain could cause accidents. And the whining of the kids. We were supposed to have a family night together they were looking forward to that. But you have every right to be upset I mean it's horrible that you are hurting and I hate that my son is the cause so let's throw rationalization out the window and just get you packed up."

Mercedes looked over to her and sighed.

"I get it. Ok I get it I am being irrational and not thinking clearly."

"I know how it feels to be so angry you could just kill."

Stacy laughed.

"Mom come on you couldn't hurt a fly."

"Maybe not now, but like Mercedes I was married to a clueless Evans man. Thank God I only had one boy and you girls got more than just my looks. See things don't just "click" for them, they need that "aha" moment. I had prayed Sam wasn't like his grandfather or his father, but I was wrong. Obviously given this situation."

Mercedes folded her arms.

"I get you are trying to help but you aren't. From what I can see Erin loves you so much, he wouldn't hurt you like Sam has hurt me."

"Oh girl you have no idea. Erin and I have had two major fights in our relationship. One befroe we were married and one after. Come sit down girls let me tell you a story."

Quinn and Stacy joined Mercedes on her bed as Mary sat on a plush recliner in the corner.

"We all have defining moments in our lives. Ones that the choice we make could make or break us. I was 16 when I first met Erin. He was everything I ever wanted in a man but I was only 16 and he well at the time I was half of what he wanted. The other half was my best friend. He liked us both and wasn't sure who he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. My friend, we all agreed that we would be friends and nothing more. No dating and no pressure. Well When we turned 19 I was asked out by Bobby Johnson… oh girls he was the equivalent to Jeffrey Dean Morgan and I turned him down, because that morning Erin left me a love note in my locker, saying he wanted me to meet him at the movies. So I got all dressed up and went and who was in the back row making out with Erin. My best friend. She set it up so that I would catch them."

The girls gasped as Mary continued.

"She saw me and smiled thinking she won. I couldn't even see straight. When I got up to leave Erin came after me. He said he didn't know why I was so upset. Connie had told him I didn't like him. That I couldn't stand him and I wished them well being together. I was mortified. So angry he believed her and angry she lied on me. I left and didn't speak to either of them for the rest of the week. I went out with Bobby and he was amazing. I really started to like him, but Erin wouldn't give up though. He showed up at my house every day at the same time begging me to take him back. Roses and candy. Stuffed animals and finally one day I was walking home from school and when I got to my house he was there in a suit and tie. He had my parents all dressed up and my brother. Then he got down on one knee and begged me to be his bride. I asked him why me why he went through all this trouble to make me his bride and you know what he told me? He said because I was the cream that rose to the top. He said when he heard that I didn't want to be with him it saddened him so badly that his heartbroken. He knew he loved me the moment he met me he just needed a push in the right direction. And I said yes."

Quinn nodded. "So when was the second time?"

"I was pregnant with you, Sam was three and I caught your father with another woman. He swears that she came onto him but I didn't care. He was a Surgeon, top ranking one at that and everyone wanted that meal ticket. I packed my bags told him to go to hell and left with Sam. Your father being the idiot he was, started dating that tramp. Your grandparents tried to talk some sense into him but it wasn't until he got the divorce papers, did he truly realize what he was losing. He wouldn't know Quinn and Stacy you probably would of been the daughter of a rebound honey cause I had planned on getting mines."

The girls laughed but Marcy continued. "One day I went into labor, it was hard I mean 18 hours and Quinn, your stubborn ass just would not come out. Its one of the reasons your name. They were going to push me to have a C-section and I didn't want too. But I swear right when they were wheeling me out, your father came and then you dropped into position and were out in three pushes. The doctors said you just weren't ready. But your father and I knew you were waiting for him. Every time he moved away from me you would cry, that first night you weren't content until he was laying in the bed with me and we were holding you. It was like you were trying to keep us together. Now we had planned on naming you Stacy but it just didn't' fit. You were a newborn but wise and you became our voice or reason and Quinn actually means, Wise, reason and counsel. It was perfect. And it took some work but we made it."

Sighing heavily Mercedes shook her head. "I am glad it worked out for you, glad you guys were able to make it work, but I am just done. I don't want this anymore. None of it. My life is screwed up and the one thing that was supposed to keep me grounded was my marriage. Was Sam! He was the one thing in my messed up life that I could count on. And he let me down."

Mary moved closer to him. "Honey he's a man, they are going to mess up. I am not saying be with him, I am saying, if there is any love left for him, then talk to him one last time. And if there isn't well you have our support either way."

Stacy sighed. " Come down stairs, the kids are there and you might be happy to see them. And we can figure the rest out in the morning."

Mercedes took a deep breath before nodding. "Okay I mean what can it hurt right?"


	15. Chapter 15 Letting Go

So here you guys go, its the beginning of the end. I know I didn't ask you guys to review last time its because I didn't want to be swayed by your love lol. The fan fic is finished I just have to finish editing and I know you guys love reading everyday so this is a two part post. Chap. 15 is up next. Enjoy these two.

* * *

Sam wanted to do something to show Mercedes just how sorry he was, how much he wanted to be with her and as they were setting up for his big reveal, when the phone rang. Walking over to it he answered hesitantly wanting to finish what he was doing.

"Hello?"

"Hi this is Brian head of security. We searched the premises for the last hour and there is no sight of the intruders. They may have left."

"May have? So there is a chance they could still be here?"

"Unfortunately yes, since some of the condos are rented out or unoccupied, we cannot go door to door looking for the culprits."

"So what we just sit and wait for them to attack my wife again?"

"Sir we are doing everything we can to make sure she stays safe."

"YOU AREN'T DOING ANYTHING!" Sam said with his voice raised. "You know what, forget it, we will take it from here thanks."

Sam hung up the phone shaking his head. They weren't doing anything, the police couldn't help. He had to protect her, even if that meant losing her. Looking over to everyone in the living room he pulled Mike to the side and shook his head.

"I need a favor."

"On top of this one?"

"Look security around here is a joke and they aren't safe. I hate to think this way but umm...what if… Mike I can't lose my family and I have to do something, anything to make sure that my family is safe...even if that means we have to get them away from here."

"So what do you have in mind?"

"Santana and Brittany."

"Sam, even if we were able to get a hold of them, what makes you think they would put up Mercedes and the kids? Ever since Damon and Reagan threw up on her, Santana has sworn to never see them again."

"It's the best option because her family doesn't know about them. They help women in bad situations all the time."

"Yes they help abused women start over."

"So why can't they do that for an old friend?"

Mike shook his head. "Sam, you do realize that if they go...you might not see them again."

"Mike you called me a dick, said I was putting my needs and what worked for me in front of my wife, and I was. I can't lose her but I have too so she and the kids will be safe, until we find a way to stop her brother."

"I just… I am scared for her, but you are right we need to do this. Call Santana I will get everyone to star help packing the kids."

* * *

Mercedes walked down the stairs noticing her bags at the front of the door. She stopped walking to see Sam standing there.

"Sam...What's going on?"

Sam looked at his Mom and sisters. "Can you guys please give us a minute?"

Nodding they walked out of the room. Sam turned towards Mercedes and frowned.

"You need to leave. Well you and the kids."

"What?"

Sam moved closer to her. "Right now, you aren't safe and I would be stupid to think that I can protect you from Royce and Frank. You need to go somewhere they can't find you."

Mercedes shook her head. "Sam no. We can't, if I take them..."

"Merce you ran from Royce for a reason. Because we didn't do… because I didn't do what I was supposed to do as your husband to protect you. So let me do it now. You will take the kids and go, Mike and I will follow you for a while just to make sure you are safe and then you will go the rest of the way alone."

She shook her head with tears in her eyes. "I can't go… not with the kids not without you."

"Mercedes listen to me, right now Royce thinks we are separated, if he finds out you disappeared with me, he will search all my contacts and friends...if he thinks you left on your own he wouldn't have a reason too…

"He will know that you and I ran off together and come after your family...but I can't leave you. And you can't make me do this."

Sam pulled her to him and hugged her tightly. "If I loved you, truly loved you, I would do the right thing and baby the right thing for you to be safe. You are safer without me."

Mercedes knew he was right, Royce wouldn't stop if he thought she was still tied to Sam and the Evans. Tears flooded her eyes as she shook her head.

"I can't take the twins."

"Merce baby you can."

"I can't and you know I can't. If something were to happen to me and Bella...if Royce were to find us… He wouldn't care they were his blood. Because they are yours. He would hurt them."

She stared up at wiping the tears from his eyes. "They are safer with you."

Sam shook his head but Mercedes stood up on her tippy toes and kissed him. "There's a storm coming so I can't leave for a few hours. Let's just be a family and once the storm is over, Bella and I will go."

"But-"

"Sam please I just… I want us to be a family for an hour or two please."

Sam nodded. "We were going to do family Karaoke night."

"Then let's do that.

* * *

Blaine took his bow as everyone applauded and laughed. He just performed "Teenage Dream". He sat down and Quinn pulled Mercedes to her feet. "It is time for our resident Diva to sing."

"A no I am not really in the singing mood."

Reagan frowned. "Come on mommy please."

"Yeah Mom please." Bella copied and Raymond nodded. She hated that the kids were all getting along when they had to leave.

"Okay I will sing, but only if you're Dad goes next."

Sam nodded as Mercedes stood up and shuffled through the music, before landing on the perfect song, and one she truly loved. As the music started to play, she closed her eyes, remembering back when she was 16 and wanted to be a singer, but her family laughed it off as a pipe dream.

"Ain't no way for me to love you, if you won't let me. Ain't no way for me to give you all you need, if you won't let me give all of me. I know that a woman's duty, is to help and love a man...and that's the way it was planned. Oh but how can I, how can I, how can I, give you all the things I can if you're tying both of my hands? Oh, it ain't no way (Ain't no way) It ain't no way (Ain't no way) It just ain't no way, baby (Ain't no way) Ain't no way, baby (Ain't no way) It ain't no way for me to love you. If you won't let me.

Stop trying to be someone you're not, how cold and cruel is a man, who paid too much for what he got? And if you need me like you say, say you do, Oh then please, please. Please don't you know that I need you? Oh, it ain't no way, I tell you that it ain't no way. It ain't no way, it ain't no way, baby, no, it just ain't no way. It sure ain't no way. It ain't no way for me to love you. If you won't let me No way. If you won't let me."

She stood there for a moment after the song ended just in a trance from her own emotions, it seemed everyone else was too, as Sam stood everyone started to applaud and Mercedes smiled softly at them. Shaking his head Sam frowned.

"That is no fair, how in the heck am I supposed to go after that?"

"But daddy you promised." Raymond whined.

Mary smiled. "You did promise and every including your father and I sang, I still maintain our rendition of "Don't Go Breaking My Heart" was Broadway worthy."

Sam sighed. "Okay I will go, but Mercy is singing with me."

Before Mercedes could sit down he pulled her close kissing her forehead, then turned on Human Nature. As they sang together it didn't feel like she would be leaving him, it didn't feel like their marriage was falling apart, it just felt like they were that young in love couple, and that was something he had missed.


	16. Chapter 16 No place to run

So again I love your reviews and stay blessed! This is a cliff hanger but you know I won't make you wait forever for the conclusion!

* * *

Once all the singing was over, everyone hurried the kids off to bed as Mercedes waited out the storm. The night ended better than it started and now even though she had to leave, at least she was leaving on a great note. After finally getting the twins and Bella to sleep, she made her way to her room, but stopped at Sam's door, which was slightly ajar. She stood there listening to him, at first she thought he was talking to someone but she realized he was praying. She wanted to leave and respect his privacy but she couldn't.

"I know this has to be my punishment. I did the one thing I never thought I would do and that was hurt her. So now I have to lose her. But please find a way, anyway to bring her back to me and I promise I will never hurt her again. And I will be the father that Bella needs. Amen."

She stood there a little longer, the silence comforting her in a way, before knocking on the door and opening it. She walked into the room and shut the door behind her, locking it as she looked over to Sam.

Tonight she saw him for the man she married and not the one she wanted to divorce, and in that moment she needed him. Walking over to the bed she sat next to him taking him hand in hers.

"Sam, if I don't come back…"

"Mercedes no."

"Sam! If I don't come back, please don't let the twins grow up without knowing how much I loved them… and you."

Sam looked at her and nodded, because he couldn't say anything at the moment. She leaned in and kissed him softly, then moved closer to him kissing him deeply as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Sam pulled away from her and shook his head.

"Merce, I want you, but I don't want you to think I just want this from you… you mean more than that."

"I know she said softly, before kissing him again. His lips attacked her hungrily as she pulled his shirt off of him, and he did the same for her, their lips apart from each other's just long enough to release her breast from her bra. She pulled him to her as they fell back onto the bed. He kissed her neck and worked his way down to her breast and she moaned out as he took one of her nipples into his mouth swirling his tongue around as his hand found the other and tweaked and pinched the bud with his finger, mimicking his tongue and then teeth. Her hand gripped the sheet as she felt him pulsing against her leg. She needed him as bad as she felt he needed her. He kissed a trail down her stomach, pulling her sweats slowly down her legs and then moved to her inner thigh, kissing his way up, allowing his tongue to ghost over her core.

Mercedes hissed as he teased her through her cotton boy shorts, he was building the anticipation like he used too, taking his time to please her in every way she could and she was here for all of it. Sam removed her boy shorts and finally allowed himself to taste his wife in one long swipe of the tongue.

"You still taste so sweet."

Before she could speak, or dare to respond he went back right between her legs feasting on all she offered him. Kissing and licking her core, then moving his way to her clit sucking hungrily as he added two fingers, moving the deep inside her at an increasing speed. Her hips began to buck towards his mouth and she could barely contain her moans and screams as she tried to close her legs, but Sam held them open wider. She placed the pillow over her face and screamed into it as he moved his tongue faster against her clit, his fingers deeper inside of her and she fell over the edge into a hard, stiff climax. Before she could catch her breath and come down, he started on her again. He had a lot of making up to do in a short period of time.

"Sam."

Is all she could make out? Within ten minutes she climaxed three more times, and it was at that point she begged him to take her, she had to have him. She needed him.

"Sam please I need you."

"You don't have to tell me twice."

He kicked off his shorts as he worked his way up her body, lips moving to her stomach then breast and back up to her neck, as he settled between her legs. Guiding himself, he pushed deeper within her walls allowing them to swallow him up. His lips found hers, allow her to taste her own essence, her hands rushed to his hair and she knew neither one of them would last much longer, as he pushed harder and deeper inside of her. As they both reached their peak he felt Mercedes shake underneath him falling apart with his name on her lips. The both collapsed, him on his back and her still on top of him, neither wanting to move. Neither knowing how to truly say goodbye.

Sam ran his hand across her shoulder. He traced the outline of the cut.

"Does it hurt?"

"No, not really." She said as her eyes closed. She wanted this to last forever, the moment between them, as his hand started to slow in movements, she knew he was falling asleep. The light snores came soon after and something in her clicked and broke at the same time. She had to leave and she had to do it now. Sam and Mike had done enough she needed to do this herself. Climbing out of the bed she dressed slowly and glanced at a sleeping Sam. kissing him lightly and whisper she loved him, she made her way out of his room and down the hall to grab a sleeping Bella. Carrying her to the already packed car, she was grateful the rain had stopped. As she got into the car and started to drive, she didn't notice the small Ford escort following her or the small brunette making a call.

* * *

Sam awoke to an empty bed and he frowned stretching out. Getting up he pulled on his shorts going to the bathroom and not finding Mercedes. He made his way to her room, but frowned when he noticed it was empty. He ran to the kid's room and noticed that Bella was missing and fear struck his chest. She left. Going to Mike's room he banged on the door until Mike came out groggily.

"Sam what's wrong?"

"Mike she's gone?"

"What? Who?"

"Mercedes, she is gone, she took Bella from her room and she is gone. She was supposed to wait for us and we were supposed to get her somewhere safe and now she is gone."

"Sam calm down, I am sure she probably took Bella downstairs so she wouldn't wake the twins when we left in a few hours."

Sam hadn't checked down stairs but he knew she wouldn't' be there. He and Mike made their way down the stairs and he walked out the house and punched the air. "Dammit her rental is gone. I told you Mike. We gotta go find her."

"Look let's get dressed and call her I am sure she is fine,"

Sam made his way back to his room, throwing on a shirt and some shoes and grabbing his phone dialing Mercedes. The call went straight to voicemail and he dialed again as he grabbed his keys and made his way down the stair.

* * *

Mercedes sat in the gas station parking lot. She wanted to turn around and head back to the house but she knew she was better off just leaving. Her phone rang and she picked it up.

"I knew you would call. I didn't think you would just let me leave."

"Mercedes what are you doing. Come back to the house."

"Mike I can't. I am gonna go I gotta get back on the highway so I gotta go."

"Mercedes please don't do this. Sam and I are supposed to be with you."

"Mike I can't hurt you guys anymore; I have to go. I love you."

She hung up her phone and turned it off. As she pulled out of the parking lot she glanced back at Bella who was sleep in the back seat. She frowned as she thought of Sam and his family, Mike, she hated leaving them. As she merged onto the freeway she noticed a car following her. As soon as she saw the car a bad feeling crept into the pit of her stomach. She sped up as she looked for an exit. She drove a little faster, which made the car behind her drive faster. She noticed the exit and got off the ramp. As she did so did the car behind her rammed her and she lost control of the wheel, try as she might the car rammed her again, causing her rental to flipped over and she felt the impact of the air bag on her chest. For a moment she didn't know where she was. She felt blood run up her face and heard Bella cry.

"Bella baby are you alright?"

"Mercedes."

She saw someone's feet walking up to the car she screamed.

"Someone help please…I'm stuck."

"Oh wow…Mercedes look at what happened."

She heard Royce's voice and immediately started trying to take her seat belt off. Royce bent down and looked at Bella, she screamed as she noticed him.

"Bella are you ok?"

The little girl looked at him terrified.

"Answer me!" his voice boomed and the frightened girl nodded. "Yes."

Royce reached in and grabbed Bella, unstrapping her from the seat. He pulled Bella out the car and Frank looked her over.

"She's fine just a few scratches."

"Take her to the car."

"No! I don't wanna go. I wanna stay." She cried as Frank held her closely. Frank looked at Mercedes then threw a screaming Bella over his shoulders.

"What about Mercedes?"

"She's gonna be ok."

Royce looked back at Bella as Frank carried her to the car and then to Mercedes.

"We could have avoided all of this you know."

"Royce please help me out of here."

"I loved you Mercedes, I loved you more than anything and you left me."

"Royce I can't…. Royce Please.

"I loved you and you left me...so why don't you get Sam to help you. He is your husband right? Oh no he was until he found someone better."

"Royce please…"

She felt herself grow weaker she whispered.

"Please help me?"

"Don't worry about Bella she will be taken care of. You could have had it all…with me and Bella...but oh well."

"Royce, Royce."

He walked away and Mercedes screamed. She tried to pull her seat belt off but she couldn't. She saw her phone on the roof of the car. She tried to reach for it. She stretched her arm as far as she could and grabbed it. She thanked the Lord as she turned it on.


	17. Chapter 17 Taking a Look back

Okay guys I wanted to answer a question I was giving. When you want to leave your marriage there is the "I am ready to leave" then there is the "Oh my God I am leaving my husband". Mercedes was ready to leave Sam in theory for good. But a part of her always thought he would come back and make things work, so knowing that she had to leave, knowing that she had to walk away and possibly for good, it broke her. She doesn't give up on people and this means she had to give up on her husband… her family.

Hope that helped. Stay Blessed.

* * *

Sam frowned as they continued to drive.

"All she said was she was on a highway…she could be anywhere."

"We just gotta keep looking for her."

Mike's phone rang and he grabbed it.

"Hello?"

"Mike please."

Both Sam and Mike looked at each other as Mercedes came over the speaker. Mike cleared his throat. "Mercedes…Mercedes what's wrong?"

"Mike I need help."

"Where are you?"

"Mike I need help."

"Where are you?"

"I…I…I…I don't know. I was on highway 12 and…and…and Royce rammed me and Mike please I am losing."

"Mercedes…Mercedes…Mercedes…are you there."

"I'm here."

"Look call 911 ok we are on our way to find you…we will find you."

"He took Bella."

She began to cry.

"Mercedes just call 911 we will handle it."

"O-ok."

She hung up and Sam looked at him.

"What's going on?"

"Royce found her. She said he ran her off the road and took Bella."

"Where is she?"

"I don't know…but we are not giving up."

"Good."

Sam and Mike kept their eyes open as they continued to drive, Sam leaned forwards seeing flashing lights. "Wait do you see that?"

"What?"

"Off the ramp the police cars."

Mike turned the car off the ramp and saw Mercedes's over turned rental car and her on the stretcher. Mike and Sam ran to her car but they were stopped by the officers.

"No one can get past here sir."

"Please that's MY wife."

The officer looked at Sam.

"Your wife?"

"Yes she is…she called saying she and our daughter were ran off the road."

"Daughter?"

"Yeah she's 9 she was in the car with her."

"Ok."

"Can I get through please?"

The officer let them through and Sam ran over to Mercedes.

"Mercedes?"

He looked down at her. She was covered with blood and unconscious.

"Excuse me sir we have to take her to the hospital."

"I am riding with her…Mike you give them all the information ok. She has a picture of Bella in her purse. The moment they tell you anything about Bella, please let me know."

"I can call Sue."

Sam stopped and looked at Mike. "Sam..."

Mike shook his head. "If you can call Santana and her crazy self I can call Sue and. She has some connections, maybe she can find them."

"You know her price Mike, she's gonna want a percentage of your Gyms."

"Mercedes is worth it Sam."

Sam looked at Mercedes and then to Mike. "Tell her if she can get something within the hour I will off up a month of free medical visits and care for her and her daughter… if she says no go up to six."

Mike nodded as Sam hopped into the back of the ambulance and Mike went to the car.

"Her daughter's picture is in her purse."

"Are you sure she was with her?"

"Yes I am…she was staying with us for the week. The truth is had full custody of her niece while her niece's mother is in rehab, but she relapsed and knew she couldn't care for her so she gave Mercedes full guardianship of the little girl before she O'D. She called me and said her brother ran her off the road and took Bella."

The officer looked at the picture.

"Johnson!"

"Sir?"

"I need you to put out an amber alert on this little girl."

"Ok what's her name?"

Mike stood up.

"Bella. Isabella Norris. She is nine years old. I am not sure what she was wearing."

"Ok. Isabella Norris nine years old got it. Who took her?"

"Royce Norris her father. He doesn't have custody of her Mercedes does."

"Ok. Sir I will get right on this."

Johnson took the picture and walked away. The officer looked at Mike.

"Where can we reach you?"

"I am gonna run home to get my wife then we are heading to the hospital. Here is my cell number."

"Ok. As soon as we hear anything we will get back to you."

Mike looked after the officer as he walked away and went to his car. He pulled out his phone.

"Hello."

"Quinn I need you to wake mom and dad up tell them you are coming with me and get ready now."

"What's wrong? Did you find her?"

"I will explain it when I get there ok."

"Is it bad?"

"Baby it's not good."

"Mike."

"Just get ready ok…I will be there in ten minutes. I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

13 years ago…

* * *

Mercedes came out of her room and grabbed her purse. "Royce I will be back, I gotta go."

Royce glanced at her appearance and frowned as he took a puff of his black and mild. "No you ain't going nowhere. Get your ass back in yo room."

"Yeah like I am gonna listen to you, I am staying over Quinn's this weekend."

"The hell you are."

Rolling her eyes she picked up her keys and waved. "See ya."

Royce stood up and grabbed her arm pulling her closer to him. "I said you are not going anywhere."

He twisted her arm behind her back holding it tight. "Now do I need to break your arm again or will you go change? That skirt is way too short and you know guys only want one thing."

Mercedes cried out in pain as he squeezed her arms tighter. "Royce please you're hurting my arm."

"If you would listen I wouldn't have to resort to hurting you. A short skirt Mercedes? Really? You are just asking for trouble aren't you? Is that what you want? Trouble?"

"Royce its right at my knees, please let me go."

His face moved closer to neck as his lips ghosted over her skin. "Mercedes I'm not gonna tell you again to get your ass up those stairs. All it takes is one wrong move and his hand goes from here." He slid his hand down her side and hit her knee. "To here." His hand moved under her skirt and she squirmed trying to get away from him.

"Royce stop it please. Stop."

"You want some man to take advantage of you don't you? Want him feeling all over those sexy curves?"

His hands slid down her backside as he laughs pushing her away from him and she falls to the floor. "You are such a tease Mercedes. Coming out here every day in those sexy outfits."

Mercedes held her arm as he spoke. "I am your sister and you are sick." He rushed to her about to slap her when the doorbell rang. Royce stared at her and helped her up, she flinched before allowing him to help her.

"You go on and have your fun. But you need to remember where you come from. You are my blood and my sister not Quinn's or Mikes."

Someone knocked again and he shoved her towards the door, "Have fun."

Royce walked away and Mercedes opened the door rushing out of it in tears. Quinn grabbed her and held her close.

"Mercy what happened? What's wrong?"

"Nothing can we go please."

"Merce, is it Royce again."

Mercy nodded and when Quinn tried to go into the house Mercedes pulled her away from it. "Please Quinn let's just go."

"Why are you still here Mercedes? My mom and dad said you can stay with us, you don't have to take it."

"He's my brother Quinn!"

"Who makes you uncomfortable, he touches you inappropriately and abuses you."

"Quinn I promised him I wouldn't leave him. I promised."

"Mercedes he's gonna kill you or rape you one of these days. I am scared for you."

"Please can we just go," Mercedes said wiping her eyes.

Quinn sighed. "Yes, but only to pick up Mike and Sam. We are coming back here and you are moving in with me."

"Quinn."

"NO! Either you do this, or I call the police on him."

Mercedes knew she was serious. She sighed. "Not Sam, please I don't… I don't want him to know. Just Mike."

Quinn nodded wrapping her arms around Mercedes shoulder, "Okay but I will tell Mike and my dad and you are moving out of that house tonight."

* * *

10 years ago

* * *

Mercedes had rushed over to Monica's place, she knew firsthand how bad Royce's temper was. She used her key and let herself in, to find her parents trying to calm Royce. Mercedes wasn't' here for him, all the drama she tried to put behind her. But like her, Tonya was pregnant and she didn't ask for the drama. Every time she tried to get out Royce pulled her back in. He was a huge manipulator.

Royce caught a glimpse of her and he laughed. "What the hell are you doing here? I thought you were too good for the likes of us."

"Royce I just came to help Monica."

"Why? She ain't going nowhere."

Mercedes took a deep breath before moving further into the house. She walked pass Royce and sighed, "Monica let's get you all packed up okay?"

Royce moved towards Mercedes. "She ain't going nowhere."

Her mother sighed. "Royce just let the little bitch go, she wasn't good enough for you anyways,"

Her father shook his head looking at Mercedes. "I called you over here to help and this is what you do?"

"Yes." Mercedes said moving towards her parents. "This is what I do, because I will no longer be ruined by you people."

"You people? I am your mother! I have done nothing-"

Mercedes held up her hand, "Exactly, you have done nothing as my mother. You weren't even around until I turned 17, I raised myself while having to fight off not only Royce but his lame ass friends."

"Mercedes I swear to God you are so ungrateful!"

"Ungrateful?"

"Yes! We may not have been there but we gave you what we could. I am sorry that we can't be like you're too good for everyone Husband and his family but we are all you have!"

"No you aren't, not anymore. I have a family that loves me, a husband who loves me, who wants me only me and who can't wait until we have our daughter."

She pushed past her parents and made it up the stairs with Monica on her heels. As she walked into Monica's room her parents and Royce followed. Royce grabbed Monica and pulled her out the room. "I said you ain't going nowhere, that is my child in there,"

Mercedes followed after him pulling Monica from his grasp. "Let her go! Royce stop it you are going to hurt her."

"Mercedes stop it! It's clear you are just jealous of what I have with her. I bet you wish it was you carrying my baby don't you Merce."

Getting Monica free, Mercedes turned towards her brother. "What is wrong with you? How could you grow up to be this evil? This sick."

"Sick? Baby I ain't sick."

He pulled her too him but as she pulled away slapping him he grew angry and tossed her away from him.

Mercedes fell down the stairs hitting her head at the bottom, pain consuming her. Royce and their father ran down the stairs to her as she cried out in pain. "You did this! If you wouldn't have slapped me I wouldn't have had to hurt you."

Mercedes reached for her head as Monica went to her side. "You guys have to call 911 she could be hurt badly."

"We aint calling no one. She is fine and if she ain't...well that's on her."

Mercedes made it to the couch with the help of Monica and grabbed her phone. "I'm calling the police. And you can stop me here all you want but I will call when I leave."

"Mom do something, if she calls them I will go to jail for real."

Donna Jones made her way over to Mercedes.

"She won't call them."

"The hell I won't I don't care if he gets life."

"No see you won't call them because I don't think you want to ruin your image with the in-laws. How do you think your husband would feel if he knew just how close you and your brother really are?"

"What are you talking about?"

"About how your father and I caught you two together and yet we forgave you both, it was just you two for so long feelings were bound to get confusing."

"That is not what happened, you and your husband walked in on your son trying to rape me and you called me an easy little slut and told Royce he could do better. That was the day after I decided to move out and I left the next day."

"It doesn't matter, all it takes is reasonable doubt. No man wants a woman who commits incest. I mean is that baby really even his?"

"Oh God. You guys are all sick in the head. What is wrong with you? Normal families don't do this!"

"Sweetie have you seen our bank accounts? We are rich as hell we don't have to be normal. Now are you making a call? Because if you are then I am."

Mercedes looked at them shaking her head. "I am so done with this family."

"As long as you don't tell you we won't."

"I hate you and one day I hope you call pay for the damage you are doing to my life."


	18. Chapter 18 The truth and nothing but

So before you read this I want to wish everyone Happy Holidays! Also I am so tired lol. Anyways there is a trigger warning for this chapter. This chapter will talk about Sexual Assault/Molestation.

As always I love you, sorry for the wait and enjoy! Stay Blessed.

* * *

Sam gave a half smile as he saw Mike, Quinn and Stacy walking towards him, he wasn't even sure how to be, who to be. He hugged Stacy and looked at Mike.

"She's in the ICU right now. She has a few broken ribs, a broken leg. She hasn't regained consciousness and they don't know if she will." Sam sat down running his hand through his hair. "She's a fighter but I don't know..." his voice trailed off and he shook his head. "Have they heard anything about Bella yet?"

Mike shook his head. "Not yet. But they are looking. They said they would keep me posted. I just can't believe he would run her off the road. Then take Bella."

Stacy wiped her eyes. "I can't believe it either. To have your own brother turn against you."

"It's a bad situation. But everything will work out."

Quinn said as she looked at the doors.

"Can we see her?"

Sam shook his head no. "They are running test. They said they will come get me when they are finished."

One of the nurses walked out the room.

"Excuse me Mr. Evans you can go see your wife now…but there can only be two at a time back there."

The nurse walked away and Stacy looked at Sam."

"Your wife?"

"Yeah my wife."

"Well it's about damn time you claim her."

Sam raised his hand. "Please Stace… don't start." He sighed. "Mike you and Quinn can go back first."

Mike looked at him. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah I am. I need to just… I can't see her like this not yet."

Quinn nodded. "Ok."

They walked away and Stacy sat next to Sam.

"Seriously are you okay?"

"It broke my heart sitting in that ambulance Stacy. Like it literally crushed me. "

"So do you still love her?"

"Of course I still love her. I know I didn't show it but Stacy I didn't know any of this stuff with her brother. Her family. She never told me so when I heard she defended her brother over our child… I was lost. I acted out and treated her badly. I know it's no excuse but I want her more than anyone I have ever wanted. I need her. "

"I know Mercedes really well. We talk all the time and for a long time we talked about you. She told me she loved you so much that it hurt not to be with you. And that as much as she loved you, she didn't want you finding out about Royce. You would hurt him, you and Mike. She knew you two, that the moment she told you about everything he did, and Sam you don't even know the half of what he has done to her… and you know I couldn't understand it at first, how Quinn and mom could know some of it, how I could know some of it but now you guys, then I thought about what would happen if all that bad happened to me and she was trying to protect us all."

"I wish she would have told me, things might have been different."

"Well you know now, so you need to figure out where to go from here. But please, I know you and Mike are planning something, whatever it is just be careful."

Sam nodded and Stacy could still see that he was worried. She smiled softly patting his hand.

"She is gonna be ok. She really will. She has been in worse situations than this. She is a fighter and she is gonna pull through."

"You're right."

"I know I am. So let's get in there and go see your wife."

"Ok."

* * *

Sam opened his eyes when he heard Mercedes's hoarse voice. He had been at the hospital all night. Sue called Mike and promised she would have a location in a couple of hours, that was three hours ago and he was anxiously waiting to get Bella back and make Royce pay.

"Sam what are you doing here?"

Sam reached over and grabbed Mercedes hand. "Mercedes are you ok?"

"I uh- I think so… yeah I think so."

She cleared her throat.

"Where's Bella? Did she get hurt badly?"

Sam glanced at her cocking his head to the side.

"You don-, you don't remember what happened?"

She closed her eyes, feeling a headache form when it hit her that Royce took Bella. She sat up in the bed, pain shooting through her, trying to get out.

"I have to go. I need to go and find her. That bastard has her and God only knows what he will do."

Sam held her close trying to calm her. "Merce please calm down…. The police are doing all they can to find her and so are we."

"I'm never gonna see her again am I?"

"Don't think like that! I will do anything I can to bring her home to you."

"You promise? Sam promise me, swear to me that you will bring her home…."

"I promise! But you have to tell me the truth. No more half-truths, no more keeping things from me. Tell me what Mike and I are up against when we go to him."

Mercedes shook her head. "You can't...I can't."

"Mercedes you don't have a choice, he has Bella and we need to know just how dangerous he is."

She looked at him as tears welled up in her eyes.

"Royce is my half-brother, on my Mother's side. She was screwing the Gardener and she got pregnant with me. She let my dad believe he was the father for a while but when the truth came out she despised me because I wasn't his biologically like Royce was and if her husband didn't like me she wouldn't. My dad acted like I was the best thing in his life until he found out, after he wasn't mean he just didn't care for me like he used too. None of them did but Royce. He watched out for me when I was younger and took care of me until I turned 12. That is when he started being weird, at least I thought it was weird."

She stopped talking and Sam squeezed her hand. "You can tell me the truth Mercedes it won't change how I feel about you."

She nodded. "The weird stuff was just that he watched me, swimming, after my showers he just made me uncomfortable. I even heard him in my closet at night, it wasn't until I got older did I realize he was in there getting off as he watched me sleep… And then one night ummm..." she shook her head as tears started to well up in her eyes. "One night I was asleep and he came in my room. He started to touch me… I was terrified at what he would do so I didn't let him know I was awake. I rolled on my side, like I was sleeping, but that didn't stop him. He had his way with me and then left. The next morning he acted like nothing happened, like he didn't violate me and I started to wonder if I dreamed it all. And if I dreamed it then what the hell was wrong with me."

Sam was horrified at what she was telling him but he stayed quiet, she had to tell this story and he had to just listen.

She swallowed hard. "It kept going on and instead of stopping to I just waiting until he was done, then I would cry. Locking my door didn't work, hiding didn't work because he just stayed longer the next night to punish me. It went on for years, until I met Quinn. She and your mom were like my saving grace. It's like I didn't even need to tell your mom what happened, she already knew and she didn't make me stop being friends with Quinn, she encouraged and gave me a place to stay. It's why I spend so many nights over your house. It didn't stop completely but it slowed down to maybe him touching me once a month. Then when I turned 15 I had had enough, I wanted it to stop and I threated to tell the police, I made a lie saying I recorded him coming in my room and if he touched me again I would turn him in. And he stopped. And for a brief moment I truly felt like I was free. But it didn't stay that way. He realized I was bluffing and when I was 16 he tried to rape me. That is when I moved in with your mom and dad. When they took me out of that nightmare. I was done with him and my no good parents until Monica. I was weak Sam, and I lied to you. Because I was still scared of Royce and that power he held over me. He threatened to tell you all of this…. Threatened to say I liked and wanted it. I couldn't lose you so I kept their secret."

She looked down to her hand wiping her eyes. "I can only guess what you think of me right now and I understand how disgusted you must be."

Before she could continue, Sam pulled her into a hug and just held her.

"Mercedes I love you."

He held her close, trying to avoid hurting her but showing her just how much he truly did love her.

"I love you so much and I would do anything for you. I wish you would have told me then but I am glad that you told me now. I promise you, he won't hurt you again. Mike and I will find Bella, and I swear Royce and Frank will get what's coming to them."

Mercedes nodded at Sam as Mike and Quinn walked into the room. Mike smiled at Mercedes.

"How are you feeling?"

She wiped her eyes looking at Sam. "I'm ok."

"Can I steal Sam for a little bit?"

"Yeah go ahead..."

Quinn sat next to her as Mike and Sam walked out the room.

"Everything is gonna be ok."

"I know but I would still feel better if you prayed with me."

"You got it."

Sam walked out the room following Mike.

"So what's up?"

"Sue found Frank and Royce held up in a hotel about two hours out. "

"Well why are we still here?"

"Let's go.

Sam stopped Mike and turned to him. "Mike there is something you should know, something that is going to let you understand that when we get there you leave Royce to me."

"What are you talking about?"

Sam looked at him and began to tell him everything that Mercedes had told him.

Quinn held Mercedes's hand.

"Father God we come to you to say thank you for taking care of Mercedes. Please help them find Bella. Please keep her safe. Amen."

"Amen."


	19. Chapter 19 Revenge and Letting Go

So I am back I know its been a while but I sprained my thumb so typing has been kinda hard, especially since I type daily for work. And who I hope you guys enjoy because there is maybe one or tow more chapters left. Happy Holidays and stay Blessed.

* * *

Sue Sylvester might have been a cold hearted woman, but there were two things that she loved. Her daughter and revenge. When Mike called her for help, she was all for exploiting him and Sam for any and everything she could, until she realized the favor was for Mercedes. Not many people know this, but Sue and Mercedes share a bond. When Sue was in labor with her daughter, it was Mercedes who had been volunteering at the hospital at the time, was with her, the young girl didn't leave Sue's side, and even after her daughter was born, it was Mercedes who helped her learn how to nurse and be a great mother to that child. Sue hated many people. But Mercedes made it absolutely hard to hate her.

So when she realized that some bastard had not only hurt Mercedes but stole her daughter, she used everything at her disposal to help locate the offenders. She also sent out a Shane Tinsley, David Karofsky and Azimo Adams to help Sam and Mike. While she reasoned she helped Mercedes to pay back a debt, deep down she knew its because in a way, she truly cared for the girl.

Sam and Mike pulled into the parking lot and sighed waiting for the backup that Sue was sending. Mike looked at Sam.

"I can't believe he did all that to her… and she has been dealing with it forever."

"I swear to God once I get my hands on him."

"Sam stop, Look I know you are angry, I am too but we need to be smart about this."

A black SUV pulled up and Sam got out the car. "Time to go to work."

Looking at the guys Sue sent he folded his arms. "Do you guys know what we are doing here?"

Dave moved forward, "Sue said you would direct us."

Sam nodded. "The two men in that hotel room, have both physically and sexually assaulted my wife. They kidnapped our daughter and they need to pay. Any questions?"

Shane nodded. "How bad do you want him to hurt?"

Sam looked at Mike. "I don't want him to die, but I want him to wish we'd let him."

Mike shook his head. "I am going to grab Bella and bring her out here, she doesn't need to see any of this."

Sam nodded and looked to the three big men behind him. "Lets go."

Mike watched as Sam and the men walked to the motel door. Instead of using the Key they could have gotten, Azimo payed the manager a grand for any damages that might incur. Shane kicked the door open and Sam and Mike walked in after him. Frank and Royce stood from the bed and angrily, as they somewhat closed the door behind them. Royce looked at Sam and shook his head.

"What the fuck are you doing here Evans?"

Sam glanced around the room. "Where is Bella?"

"None of your damn business now get the hell out?"

Sam rushed to Royce slamming him against the wall. Even though Royce was built like Dave, Sam's rage made all things possible, including over powering the jackass.

"You listen to me you sick and twisted bastard. I know what you did to her. She was a child." Sam said slamming him against the wall. "A child and you tried to rape her? You molested her and tried to pimp her out."

Royce laughed. "She loved every minute of it too. Until you came along. I mean we still hooked up every now and again… I wonder are the twins even yours?"

Sam saw red and his fist started pounding Royce's face. Frank tried to move to help Royce but he was being held by Dave as Mike went to the closet and bathroom in search of Bella. Sam wanted to beat that smirk off of Royce's face and he did, though Royce managed to get a few hits in, Sam wasn't stopping, his hands just punched until he heard Bella cry out "Daddy Stop!"

Sam immediately looked up seeing her in Mike's arms and he lost all thoughts of Royce. He moved to Bella, wiping his hands on his shirt before taking her from Mike. "Bella? Bella are you okay?"

She nodded with tears in her eyes.. "I want to go home."

While Sam tended to Bella all eyes averted to the door being pushed opened, and for the second time that day Sam flew into a rage. Bella must have sensed it, because she wrapped her arms around his neck holding him closer. Sam spoke to the visitor threw clenched teeth.

"Rachel? What the hell are you doing here?"

"Oh God...see this isn't...I wasn't… Sam I?"

Rachel stuttered as she tried to exit out of the room but Mike beat her to the door and blocked her. Royce smirked from his place on the floor. "Oh you didn't know? She was working for me the whole time Sam. You sure claim to love Mercedes but you had no issue hopping into bed with another woman."

"Rachel and I never had sex and thank God for that...the whole time? You were using me to him?"

"Sam I love you truly."She said forcing herself to cry.

Sam laughed bitterly as he shook his head angrily. God must have known in his rage he would attack Rachel as if she was a man, which is why he had Bella hold onto him so tight.

"You, better thank God right now that Bella is in my arms Rachel…that i have more important things and people to do and see, than to deal with you. You tried to break up my marriage and for what? So you can live the good life… well since you know Royce and Frank so well, you can share in their fate."

Sam looked at the guys. "Her too, whatever you do to them, make sure she is a part of it."

Dave smiled. "Gladly, Shane, call Lauren up. She is gonna love this."

Sam shook his head frowning as he walked towards Mike at the door and Royce stood trying to lunge towards Sam, but Shane stopped him. "Take Bella to the hospital we can handle these three."

Sam looked back to Shane, Dave and Azimo, before casting a glance down to Royce. His anger wanted him to finish Royce off, But he had to take care of Bella and of Mercedes. Nodding he carried Bella out of the house, not allowing his words to penetrate his mind, because if he did, he would have ran back in that room and hurt Royce.

* * *

Mike and Sam stood behind the Pediatrician who did the initial work up on Bella.

"She is ok a few bruises from the crash but other than that, she looks to be in good health."

Sam sighed in relief and nodded.

"Ok thank you so much."

He nodded. "Your daughter is gonna be ok. You can even take her in to see your wife."

The Doctor walked away and Sam looked Mike.

"I am glad she is ok. I know Mercedes is gonna be happy to hear it."

"I know. Sam you were a great help, I know walking away couldn't have been easy."

"It wasn't but my family is more important."

As they walked into Mercedes hospital room Bella ran to Mercedes. She smiled as she hugged her.

"Bella baby are you ok? I was so worried about you."

Bella hugged Mercedes tightly. "He said I was never gonna see you again."

"I'm here I will always be here. I love you baby so much."

"I love you too mommy."

Mercedes looked at Sam and Mike.

"Thank you guys so much. You have no idea what this means to me."

Stacy walked into the room and pulled Bella into a hug..

"Bell! Are you ok? Did they hurt you? Do you want anything candy food something?"

Bella nodded. "I'm hungry."

Stacy leaned in hugging Mercedes then taking Bella's hand. "Can I take her to get something to eat?"

Mercedes nodded. "Sure go ahead. Anything she wants."

Stacy took Bella's hand and they walked out the room. Mercedes tried to sit up but cried out at the pain. Sam was at her side.

"Take it slow. Don't over exert yourself right now. Just relax. Bella is fine."

"Thank you guys again."

Sam sat on the bed looking at Mercedes. "Anything for you. So because of your leg I think you should come back home with me."

She looked at him and licked her lips shaking her head."Sam I don't think so."

"What? Why not?"

"I can't do this anymore...I can't."

"But I love you and want to be with you and I know you love me too.."

"Sam I do love you too. I really do but this is not gonna work."

"Mercedes come on don't do this. We are finally in a good place. We don't have anything between us now.."

"Sam i am glad I was able to tell you what I was feeling and everything that happened to me. But right now I don't think we should be together. None of this matters as much as you dating Rachel, we were supposed to be together and for you to cheat on me it...it really hurt."

"I don't want her I want you."

"Sam you should be going. You need to get back our kids. Tell them I love them and will see them soon."

He shook his head with a frown. "Please. Mercedes Please….Don't do this. Don't! I love you and I want to be with you more than anything."

"How do you know? It's been a week and a half. What have we settled other than now you know my secrets?"

"I know that I stopped being there for you. I know that I love you and I am so sorry that I stopped showing you that."

"It's too late. Right now I need to take care of me and you need to take care of you. Maybe we can try but right now I can't"

Sam looked at her with tears in his eyes. "I know this is what you need, I know I screwed up...and there is nothing I can say to make things right...but please just don't close the door on us… I will wait as long as I have too… I love you that much."

She pulled him to her and hugged him tightly, not wanting to let him go, he held her just as tight wanting to make it last as long as he could. As she pulled away he reached up and wiped her tears away.

"I am here if you need me. I love you."

"I love you too..."Goodbye Sam."

He stared at her for a moment then walked away with a nod as Mike walked out after him.

Sam stopped walking and hit the wall as Mike stood beside him. "Are you ok?"

Shaking his head Sam frowned."Would you be?"

"It's been a crazy day. Give her a couple days she will realize that she wants you just like you want her."

"She made up her mind and I don't want to push her into being with me. I have to respect her wishes even if I don't want too."

"We both know its not that she doesn't love you Sam, she doesn't want you to hurt her again. You cheated on her and you have the nerve to date the girl you cheated on her with even if we both know that it was a set up."

"That is why I am am just going to sit here and wait for her to come back to me. So right now I am gonna do what she wants. By the time you guys get her home I will be gone. I don't want to cause any more problems for her. She's right I messed up and I owe it to her to give her that space.."

"You sure that is what you want?"

"Doesn't matter what I want."

Sam walked away and Mike walked into the room. Mercedes looked at him.

"He really left didn't he?"

"You told him too."

"I know."

"I know you love him so why send him away?"

"I have to work on me first before I can be with him and he has to work on himself, then maybe one day we can come back together."

"You really do love him?"

"I never stopped. But I got to do what is right. No matter how bad I feel about it."

"So what you think it is best if you guys just don't talk at all?"

Mercedes sat back on the bed and sighed. "I am gonna get some rest before Bella comes back."

"Mercedes Sam told me what happened… and I know...I know you don't think you're good enough but don't let him walk out your life. You will regret it."

"What's done is done. And I just want to go to sleep."

"Fine."

Mike walked out the room as the tears flowed down Mercedes's face.


	20. Chapter 20 Coming Back Together

Thank you for your patience. This story took a lot of turns but in the end love may win out. I hope you enjoy the final chapter. Stay blessed and enjoy the rest and review.

* * *

The last six months went by in a flash for Mercedes. The injuries she obtained from the accident, she had to endure physical therapy, she opted to get therapy for her issues with her family as well, it just felt right considering her family was so screwed up. She was shocked the first day of therapy to see Sam there. She hadn't seen him for a few weeks because he had respected her wishes and gave her space, but he agreed they needed to work on themselves before even trying to be together. Their first session didn't go as well as she liked but at least it was a step forward.

It was in therapy that Mercedes was open about the truth behind her family, and the reason why things went the way they did. It was in therapy did Sam realize why he was not only wrong for how he treated Mercedes but wrong for her period. He didn't want to divorce her but he told her he understood if that is what she wanted. She told him that she wanted to separate and she would let him know for sure what she wanted when she knew. Truth was, as much as she wanted to believe that Sam was the one, she could forgive him but not forget what he did.

As Mercedes packed her last bag and walked out the room she called home for the last few months. Bella hugged Damon and Erin and walked over to Quinn. Quinn hugged her as Mercedes walked down the stairs. Still limping she was in less pain than before.

"Mercy are you sure you're ok to leave now?"

"I am fine. My leg is better and I need to start doing for myself."

"its not like you have somewhere else to be."

"I know I don't but I can't keep imposing on you."

Quinn shook her head. "You're not."

"I am. Look I have enough money to start over so I am. I have to get Bella ready for school and I have to find a new house so when the twins come to visit they have a place to stay. It's time for me to do for myself."

"We are just a phone call away you know that right?"

"Yes I know that. And I won't hesitate to call if I need anything. I love you guys I do but this is what I need to do, plus its better for Sam if I am not here, he shouldn't have to wait until I leave the house to see you."

Mike walked back into the house grabbing the last of her bags as he helped her load up the car.

"Mercy we are glad you and Bella are gonna be ok but I still don't see why you have to have plenty of room… I know your brother is in jail but I am still worried about you guys."

"Mike stop worrying okay? I am better so much better than I was and I am not scared. So Quinn tells me you're hoping for a girl."

"Fingers crossed. Two boys are enough for me."

A car pulled into Mike's drive way and he smiled. Mercy looked to the driver and lost her words as Sam got out of the car, ever since their last therapy session two months ago she hadn't seen him. God he must have gotten sexier since then. Shaking off her thoughts she smiled seeing the twins. The twins got out the car and ran to her. She opened her arms and hugged them.

"hey babies how are you?"

"Good. Mommy you feeling better?"

"Yes Regan I am feeling much better."

Sam walked over to them and smiled.

"Glad I caught you before you left."

"Sam what are you doing here?"

"Mike I need to talk to Mercy, do you think you can take the kids inside for a minute."

"Sure." He said eyeing Mercedes then looked to the kids. "Lets go guys, Aunt Quinn made cookies."

Mike walked over to Quinn and the kids and walked them inside the house. Mercedes shook her head and tried to walk in the house as well but Sam grabbed her arm.

"Mercy we need to talk."

"I have nothing to say to you. We agreed we would separate and you wouldn't be here while I was. We need Space Sam and this is not space, this is you coming here trying to make me feel bad and I for one and not gonna stand here..."

"Just shut up for once ok? Mercy I love you. I love you so much that these last two months have seemed like years. I don't want to spend the rest of my life wondering what if with you. I know that you are mad, and you can be… you can be hurt I won't take away the pain I caused because I can't. I screwed up and I know that. But what I also know is that I don't want to be with anyone but you."

He lifted her face to his.

"Baby, you just don't get the love I have for you, and I know I haven't shown it but I swear I will. Now I know that you are so stubborn and you think you know what is best for you but you need to open your eyes and see that the perfect man is right here in front of you."

"Sam I have been through so much that I think it best if I stay alone. I need to focus on me."

"Bull. You're afraid and you know it. Dr. Holiday told you the same thing, she sees that fear in you just like I do but know that I am not going to hurt you again."

"Yeah well that's what you told me when we first got married and look at that situation."

"I love you so much. And I know you love me. so stop being afraid and just let go."

She stared at him. Not sure of her next move. He bent down so they were eye to eye.

"Mercy can you tell me that I mean nothing to you? That you don't love me anymore?"

She bit her bottom lip willing the words to leave but they couldn't. Sam smiled caressing her face,

"I didn't think you could."

"I swear if you hurt me again."

"I won't."

"Its not just me anymore Sam, I am Bella's legal guardian I am her mother. I am all she has."

"Not any more you have me to help and you know I love her like she was my own. Please just stop thinking with your head and think with your heart."

She stepped away but he pulled her back to him.

"This can work. I know it can. I know you believe it can too."

She sighed heavily. "I didn't want you to leave at the hospital, I didn't want to separate but I just couldn't trust that you wanted me, that you wanted this."

"I know that. I want a life with you. I want to be with you and our kids."

"I am not so good at letting go and letting God. It's a flaw I know."

Sam pulled her lips to his and she allowed him to kiss her. she wrapped her arms around him wanted nothing more than to be with him forever.

* * *

Epilogue

* * *

Sam pulled the car up to the condo and ran to the other side to open the door for his pregnant wife. The kids already abandoned their seat belts and ran towards the door. Mike and Quinn greeted them with warm smiles and hugs. As Mercy stepped out the car 7 ½ months pregnant she wrapped her arms around her husband. He bent down and kissed her. Blaine who had pulled his car up behind Sam's cleared his throat. Sebastian walking behind him holding their 5 month old son Jace.

"Can't you guys wait until you get in the house with that lovey dovey stuff?"

They pulled apart and Mercy went and hugged Blaine then Sebastian.

"Sorry about that. You know I can't keep my hands off my man."

"So I see. Where are the kids?"

Sam smiled. "They ran in the house. Look at Jace. He is getting so big."

"I know."

Quinn walked over to them.

"Sam, Blaine and Bas, Mike and Dad are in the house."

They took the hint and walked inside. Mercy smiled.

"Man Jace is getting so big!"

"I know he is and look at you I know you are ready to pop this one out. So are you still not telling us what your having?"

"it was supposed to be a surprise but Sam can't keep a secret to save his life and I know he is in there telling everyone... It's a boy."

"That's great! How are the kids taking it?"

"They are so excited. All three just can't wait for their little brother."

"so this is where the parties at huh?"

They turned to see Stacy walking over to them with her husband of 6 months Jamal.

"Stacy if you're not a blushing bride still."

She hugged Mercy and then Sebastian and Quinn.

"Yeah well six months of marital bliss will do that to you."

Jamal hugged the ladies and smiled.

"You all look beautiful. Guys in the house?"

Mercedes nodded. "Yep inside, God only knows what they are doing, go ahead and join them."

He kissed Stacy and walked into the house. Quinn smiled.

"So when are you guys planning to have kids?"

"Not for a while. We both still wanna enjoy the freedom of being Aunt and Uncle. Plus all the kids you guys got I think I'm cool for a while."

They laughed. Mercy grinned widely.

"I told Sam four is enough. After this I am done."

"I cant believe you guys have been remarried almost two years it seems like just yesterday you were running from him."

"Hey you can only run so far when a man is willing to chase you."

Stacy nodded. "Yeah and if Mercy wouldn't have run from him I wouldn't have met Jamal."

"Well I am happy I could help. Marrying Sam was the best thing that could have ever happened to me. I don't think I could be happier."

Mercy's stomach growled.

"Ok well maybe I could be once I get some food to this hungry boy."

They laughed and walked towards the house.

"Well one good thing about all this Mom and Dad can't get enough of their grand kids. With Erin, Damon and Ginny, Reagan, Ray, Bella and this lil one, and mike Jr. they have eight grandkids."

Mercy nudged Stacy. "And counting if Stacy gets on the ball."


End file.
